


The Obligations of Love

by numnum



Series: Only One [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic Description, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, alternative universe-wolfau, animal transfiguration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numnum/pseuds/numnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is a quiet wolf. Keeps to himself and his grandfather. Descending from an Omega family has left him in the lowest rank. Now, matured and in the prime age to mate, what will life bring his way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obligations of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the Kaisoo side story to Only One. It was originally posted on AFF but it was too explicit, thus I moved it to AO3.

**_K_ ** yungsoo gazed at Kai with a slight nervousness. His ears were pressed flat against his hair and he tried his best to remain sitting through playing with the soft strands of fur on his tail. Kai huffed air and crossed his arms as he heard fighting going on in the room next door. He gazed up at Kyungsoo and pointed towards the door, "Do you know what's going on?" Kyungsoo shook his head and lowered his gaze as he whispered, "No...my grandpa wouldn't tell me." 

The door barged open and Kyungsoo stood up quickly, rushing towards his grandfather. The elder wolf chuckled and petted Kyungsoo before leading him back to the couch and sitting down. Kai's grandfather sat beside Kai as his parents stood beside the couch with displeased looks. Kai's grandfather smiled and sighed as he grasped Kai's shoulder, "My child...I know you are only eighteen… and right now, the last thing on your mind is forming a family. I also know, you are a wolf of alpha descent...and I'm proud of that, but I'm old and a promise is one that must always be kept." 

Kai's grandfather gazed at Kyungsoo and smiled, "My child… you've grown beautifully. I can only hope my great grandchildren will be as beautiful." Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he gazed at Kai before gazing back at the elder wolf. He gulped and shook his head, "I'm sorry...what are you saying?" Kai sat up straight and glanced at Kyungsoo before turning his attention to his grandfather, "Are you implying that I mate with him?" 

Kai's grandfather reached to ruffle Kyungsoo's hair and sighed, "You'll be a wonderful mate and mother." Kyungsoo's eyes grew even wider as he turned to face his own grandfather, "What?" Kai's mother rolled her eyes and shook her head, "He's slower than a turtle. My grandchildren will be idiots if they are made in that womb." Kyungsoo frowned and shook his head as he gazed back at Kai's grandfather, "Thank you but...a wolf only mates with one other wolf throughout one’s lifetime...and it's done under the oath to love and cherish one another...I understand of your status as compared to mine. I don't wish to offend you but...I'd rather decline." 

Kai's grandfather chuckled and shook his head, "Sweet little wolf, I'm not offended but you don't have a choice. Your grandfather and I made a promise and we will keep it through you and Kai. I know you don't know each other well and the age gap is a little wide but I am certain you will grow to cherish one another." 

\---

Kai threw rocks at the river as Kyungsoo walked over. Kyungsoo played with his tail and kept his gaze down as he spoke, "Your mother asked me to come tell you that dinner is ready." Kai shrugged and kept his eyes on the river, "I'm not hungry. This sucks. Aren't you upset? Or is it that you really want to get up on the social status?" Kyungsoo shook his head and whispered, "No...I am upset but...my grandfather is the only family I have...he wants a great grandchild before he parts...I don't wish to be selfish...and in all honesty...I don't have the qualities to attain a mate on my own." 

Kai sighed and shook his head, "Well, I'm capable. I don't see why I should be stuck with someone older than me..." Kyungsoo lowered his head and quietly made his way back into the house.

\---

(a week later)

Kai frowned and shook his head, "I just turned eighteen! I'm not even done with school! I can't live with him!" His grandfather frowned and shook his head, "You're making your immatureness extremely obvious. Kyungsoo may be older than you but he has the graciousness and innocence of female wolves your age and younger." Kai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "He can have all the innocence in the world. It doesn't matter. You can't expect me to mate with someone I barely even crossed words with before last week ." 

Kai's grandfather frowned and lowered his head, "Jongin...I'm sick." Kai's expression softened and turned into one of worry, "What do you mean?" His grandfather smiled softly and whispered, "I'm an old man, Jongin. My time is nearing. Soon I will join your grandmother...my lovely mate. It's a miracle I've managed to keep going for so long...please, just let me see one great grandchild before I go...I want to tell your grandmother about what a great father you are..." 

Kai gulped and lowered his gaze. He remained silent for several minutes before nodding, "Okay...I'll try my best." 

\---

(days later)

Kyungsoo watched Kai unpack and whispered, "Are you sure about this? I can always...leave...if you want me to...if I pack well and get started now...I'll reach the farthest town before winter. My grandfather will follow my trail and he wouldn’t force me to return..." Kai sighed as he closed the drawer and turned to face Kyungsoo, "My grandfather is sick...I'm going to try to please him until he parts." Kyungsoo lowered his gaze as it grew watery. He stood up and walked out of the room and out of his small house. He crossed the small street and knocked on his grandfather's door. The older wolf smiled as he opened the door and welcomed him in.

Kyungsoo closed the door behind him and hugged the elder wolf tightly, "You're ill, aren’t you? That's why you insisted on me getting mated...you would never force me to do something unless it was crucial...how long papa...how long will I have you?" The elder wolf hugged Kyungsoo tightly and whimpered in sorrow, "I'm afraid...I won't have the luxury to see your first pup." 

\---

(weeks later)

Kyungsoo sobbed and teared up as he watched the elder wolves descend his grandfather's casket into the ground. Kai rubbed his back and tried to whisper comforting words but Kyungsoo remained deaf to them. 

\---

Kyungsoo unpacked as Kai fixed the bed sheets. Kai frowned and sat down before speaking, "I thought you would stay one more night at his house." Kyungsoo sniffled and shook his head, "It hurts...I can't...I'll sleep on the ground, don't worry." 

Kai frowned deeper and shook his head, "No. This is your home. Well… our home. We share the bed or if anything I'll make another one but...I don't think we need it. This one is big enough." Kyungsoo sniffled and nodded, "Okay..." Kai sighed and stood up, "Try to rest… I'll bring you a meal from my mom's." 

\---

(next day)

Kyungsoo brushed off the dirt from his clothes and walked into his home. He began to remove the rabbit's fur and moved onto cooking a stew. He would soon be a mate in all terms and feeding his mate was one of those tasks he was certain he could do well. He loves cooking, even if the meat in his meals were limited to small animals.

\---

Several hours passed by with Kyungsoo cleaning up and making his home more welcoming. He heated up a bit of cinnamon in water and allowed the fragrance to fill up his home. The door opened and Kai walked in with an exhausted and irritated expression. Kyungsoo bowed and offered the small smile he was able to force through his pain, "Welcome home, Jongin...I made rabbit stew. Would you like to eat now or after a shower?" 

Kai frowned and then glared at Kyungsoo as he shouted, "How dare you insult me! I'm an alpha! I'm capable of hunting and providing! Yes, I haven't done that for you but you haven't been here either!" Kai walked over to the stove and grabbed the pot. Kyungsoo followed him as he walked over to the back door and barged out before throwing the stew on the bare soil and stomping on it. Kyungsoo gazed at the remains of the meal he had cooked and tears trailed down. 

Kai walked over and grasped Kyungsoo's chin roughly, "From now on, we eat at my mother's home. When I finish school, I will hunt. Till then, you will follow the way that an alpha family lives like. That's final. Poor you, if I find you disobeying." Kyungsoo nodded and cried quietly as Kai went back into the house. He grabbed the pot and walked back inside. He washed the pot and put it to dry before returning to tend to Kai's clothes.

\---

Kyungsoo gulped as Kai's mother glared at him. She sighed and nodded, "As an omega, you are bound to respect this alpha home and its rules. You will not eat at the table with the rest and you will remain submissive to our commands. Now, serve the table and return here." Kyungsoo nodded and took the plates from the counter. He walked over to the dining room and served the plates before returning to the kitchen. 

Kai's mother smirked and crossed her arms, "Look at that, there wasn't enough. Well, you know what to do. Wash the pots and maybe tomorrow there will be enough for you to eat as well." Kyungsoo watched as the woman left the kitchen and tears trailed down his cheeks. He sniffled and began washing the pots as his mother in law had ordered him to.

\---

Kai glanced up at his mother and frowned, "Where's Kyungsoo?" His mother smiled and shook her head, "He's still sensitive and feels uncomfortable joining us. He's eating in the kitchen. He's such a weak soul. Poor thing." Kai nodded and returned to eating with no concern.

\---

Kyungsoo piled up the remains in one plate and reached for a spoon but Kai's mother took the plate from his hand and threw the remains into the garbage bin. She crossed her arms and smirked, "Omegas don't eat unless told to do so. I have not given you that right. You're in my home and will follow my rules. Now, wash the dishes and you can go home." Kyungsoo walked over to the sink with the pile of dishes and Kai's mother shoved him, making him drop the dishes to the ground. 

The sound brought Kai and his father into the kitchen. Kai's father growled and walked over to grasp Kyungsoo by his hair, "You weak omega! Can't you do anything right?! These cost me money!" Kyungsoo whimpered and teared up but remained submissive as Kai's father shoved him on the ground and shoved his face against the pieces of ceramic. The man growled and stood up, "Clean it up!" 

Kai watched as his father and mother left the kitchen. He watched, unsure of how to act, as Kyungsoo sniffled and began cleaning the floor. Kai walked over and crouched down in front of Kyungsoo, "You know...I understand you lost someone important but that doesn't mean the world stops...you need to be strong and earn your place in this family." Kyungsoo remained silent as the cuts on his face stung. Kai gazed at the small cuts that bled and stained the pale skin, trailing down and mixing with tears. He sighed before standing up and leaving.

\---

Kyungsoo stared at the ceiling and waited for Kai to fall asleep. Once he heard the faint snoring, he sat up and walked out of the house towards the back. He knelt on the ground and removed his clothes before shifting into his small black wolf and eating the remains of the meal he had cooked. It tasted like dirt but he couldn't complain. What was he supposed to do? Kai wouldn't believe him if he told him his mother had not fed him. Even if he did, whose side would he take? Obviously his mother's.  

He finished eating and shifted back. As he was changing, another figure approached him. He glanced up and met a worried pair of eyes, "Baekhyun?" Baekhyun walked closer and crouched in front of him, "Kyungsoo...why were you eating off the ground?...and a meal that has been spoiled and stepped on..." Kyungsoo teared up and leaped onto Baekhyun, hugging the other wolf. 

\---

Kyungsoo sipped on the tea and munched on the bread. Baekhyun smiled and sighed, "Chanyeol won't be home for the week. You can come over and eat around this time. I don't mind. He leaves me a lot of food." Kyungsoo smiled and nodded, "Thank you." Baekhyun frowned and shook his head, "Are you going to tell him?" Kyungsoo shook his head and frowned, "Baekhyun...it's his mother...she will always win over me...I don't know why she doesn't like me...but she just doesn't."

Baekhyun hugged his swollen belly and glanced at the ground, "Well...I understand...I was lucky enough to conceive... otherwise ...Chanyeol would have kept dragging me to his mother's...she wasn't fond of me… when she found out I conceived… she tried to poison me...Chanyeol figured it out and then...he moved me here...but it's worse now...he sees me one day and returns to his mother's...aside from that, it's obvious he feels nothing for me… I'm just the cub maker...I heard rumors...that he plans to get rid of me after I give birth..." 

Baekhyun teared up and sighed, "I guess that's for the best...I just hope he let's me nurse the cub for a week before he kills me… I want my baby to live." Kyungsoo teared up and walked over to hug Baekhyun.

\---

(days later)

Baekhyun rubbed his belly and smiled as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror, "You're getting bigger. Soon you'll come out and become as handsome as your father." The front door barged opened and Baekhyun quickly reached for the robe and wrapped it around himself before making his way into the living room. He gazed at the taller wolf with concern and gulped, "Is everything okay? I didn't know you were coming...did something happen, Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol glared at Baekhyun and approached him, "Where is he?" Baekhyun shook his head and frowned with confusion, "Who?" Chanyeol grasped Baekhyun's hair and pulled his head back, "The bastard you've been fucking with while I'm away!" Baekhyun shook his head and whimpered, "No...I swear...it's not like that...it's just a friend....a female omega.... please…please, the baby..." Chanyeol glanced down at the belly and released Baekhyun. Baekhyun took a few steps back and massaged the back of his head. 

Chanyeol growled and glared at Baekhyun, "You're nearing your due date. Shift." Baekhyun teared up and shook his head, "No...why?" Chanyeol chuckled but continued to glare at him, "Because, little omega, we need to open up that birth canal. I'm going to fuck you every night for the next two weeks until you give birth." Baekhyun's eyes widened and he shook his head before trying to run for the bathroom. 

Chanyeol ran after him and restrained him before growling as he dragged the smaller to the bed, "Shift, bitch!" Baekhyun sobbed and shook his head, "No...please...no..." Chanyeol flipped Baekhyun around and punched his cheek, making the smaller fall backwards on the bed, "Fine, I'll fuck you in this form until you decide to turn." Baekhyun sobbed and shook his head as Chanyeol hovered over him. He tried to put up a fight but after a few more punches and being choked, he simply laid there. 

Chanyeol parted the robe and then unzipped his pants before alighting the head of his penis with Baekhyun's rim and penetrating him. Baekhyun yelped lowly and grasped the sheets as he teared up. Chanyeol began thrusting and Baekhyun gazed out the window, forcing his mind to think of the past when he had been a pup and had had all the freedom in the world. 

\---

Baekhyun whimpered lowly as Chanyeol continued thrusting with force. Tears trailed down his cheeks as the nightmare continued. It had been hours and Chanyeol was still not satisfied. His back ached and his belly felt compressed. He kept telling himself to keep still and avoid any punches to his stomach. After all, Chanyeol's temper was difficult to deal with and he lost himself rather easily. It wouldn't be the first time he would have been punched and kicked to the stomach and lost a child. He hadn't told Chanyeol about their real first conceivement. But the truth was, Chanyeol had forced him to abort. 

He had been two week into the pregnancy when Chanyeol's mother had accused him of breaking an entire set of dishes. He had denied it and Chanyeol had grown furious. That night, after being physically abused, he had gone to use the bathroom and after a bit of pushing he had dropped a three inch lifeless pup into the toilet bowl. Panic had consumed him and he quickly had flushed the toilet and cleaned up. 

Chanyeol gave a forceful thrust and Baekhyun cried out in pain. Baekhyun turned to face Chanyeol and sobbed, "Please...I'll shift… please stop..." Chanyeol pulled out and panted as he gestured Baekhyun to hurry up. Baekhyun shifted into a small chocolate brown wolf with wobbly legs. Chanyeol shifted quickly into a large dark brown wolf and mounted the much smaller wolf. 

\---

(next day)

Baekhyun stood up and glanced at the empty bed. He frowned and made his way to the bathroom, limping and wincing in pain before turning the shower on. After a nice warm shower, he dried up and dressed before making his way out to the back garden, struggling to walk. He smiled as he spotted Kyungsoo burying something and walked over, "Hey Kyungsoo. What are you doing?" Kyungsoo glanced up with sad eyes and shrugged, "Kai threw away the little fruit I had...I'm hiding whatever I was able to save...I don't know how long I will survive like this...and I know you can't keep helping me...I saw what he did to you...your face is still bruised...you should return home." 

Baekhyun lowered his head and teared up, "I'm sorry...I wish I could help you more...but he's going to come every night until I give birth." Kyungsoo frowned and teared up, "Baekhyun...why does he treat you so badly?" Baekhyun shrugged and forced a smile, "Because...I'm an omega and he's an alpha...because I'm poor and he's rich...because I'm young and he's older...because... I'm a piece of garbage...that he so kindly picked up...I'm not like you...I didn't have parents or anyone...he picked me out of an orphanage and I owe him everything...my life...is his...and I'm just his cub making machine. Once I fulfill that purpose...I am disposable...his mother isn't fond of me...she will make him get rid of me...the only thing that saddens me...is that I won't be able to watch this pup grow up."

\---

(weeks later)

Kyungsoo sniffled as he washed the dishes. He finished drying them and sighed as he closed his eyes. An arm wrapped around his waist and hot breath hit the back of his neck as the owner of the arm whispered into his ear, "You smell just like your mother...even better." Kyungsoo jolted and tried to pull away but he was shoved against the counter. He shook his head frantically as Kai's father trailed his hands down and groped his thighs. 

The sound of Kai's mother's voice forced Kai's father to pull away and leave the kitchen. Kai's mother walked in and frowned as her gaze landed on a startled and tearing Kyungsoo, "God, you reek. You're in heat. Get out of my house. Kai!" Kai walked into the kitchen and his mother shoved him towards Kyungsoo as she shouted, "Take him with you! He's in heat! I don't want him near your father!" 

\---

Kyungsoo trembled and shook his head as Kai undressed, "Ple... please...no..." Kai glanced up and sighed as he finished undressing, "You're my mate. You're in heat. This is only natural. We need to consummate the union." Kyungsoo whimpered and averted his gaze as Kai gently shoved him against the mattress. He gazed at the wall and cried silently as the younger wolf removed his clothes and parted his thighs. 

Kai gazed down at Kyungsoo and gulped with nervousness. He had no clue how this was supposed to work out. He glanced down at his limp penis and reached to align it with the slightly moist rim. He pushed in until he hit his depth and groaned at the warmness that engulfed him. Kyungsoo yelped and cried out in pain as he clawed Kai's shoulders. Kai growled and Kyungsoo quickly retracted his hands from Kai. Kai inhaled and his hands fisted as the sweet aroma consumed him.

Kai began thrusting and soon began ramming into his mate as the warmness began to create a pleasurable sensation. He kept his fast thrusting and groaned as he felt his knot swelling. Kyungsoo whimpered and gripped the sheets as his insides burned. Kai pulled out harshly and Kyungsoo screamed as the knot ripped out. Kai mumbled a curse and slammed it back in. He continued thrusting, ignoring Kyungsoo cries and shivering body. Once his muscles contracted and he ejaculated inside Kyungsoo's walls, he tumbled on top of Kyungsoo and panted. 

Several minutes passed before his knot swelled down. Once he felt completely limp, he pulled out and headed into the shower. Kyungsoo sobbed quietly as he curled up and hugged his legs. He could feel a stinging pain and Kai's semen mixed with blood slipping down his glutes. His body ached and his chest pounded as the pain became overwhelming. Exhaustion and hunger began to take its toll and before he knew it, he lost consciousness. 

Kai walked back into the bedroom and turned the light off before climbing on the bed and getting under the sheets. He sighed and mumbled, "Goodnight." He turned around when Kyungsoo didn't answer and frowned as he noticed the other laying there, completely unconscious. He nudged Kyungsoo and then shook him, "Hey get under the covers. You'll catch a cold...hey get up." Kai growled and sat up, annoyed, but quickly pulled the covers from under Kyungsoo and placed them over him. He laid back down and growled under his breath, "You're welcome." 

\---

(next day)

Kyungsoo limped towards the healer's home and rung the bell. The door opened and Kyungsoo whispered, "Is Joonmyeon home?" The other wolf rubbed his neck and whispered, "Yeah, he's in heat though." Kyungsoo kept his head down and sniffled, "Please...it's an emergency." The other wolf sighed and gently pulled Kyungsoo inside the house. He led Kyungsoo to the patient room and gestured him to wait. 

Joonmyeon walked in a few minutes later and smiled, "Hey. Yixing told me it was you. You okay?" Kyungsoo gazed up and sobbed, "Jongin...he mated me...but he pulled out...and then he put it back in...It hurt...a lot...and there was a lot of blood and this gooey substance...I think...he broke me." Joonmyeon's eyes widened and he quickly rushed over, helping Kyungsoo lay down. He undressed Kyungsoo's lower half and quickly shouted as he noted the bleeding, "Yixing! Bring gauze and ointment! I need a bucket of hot water! Now!" 

\---

Kyungsoo sniffled and sipped on the tea as he curled up his legs. Joonmyeon whimpered and inhaled in an attempt to control his needs. Yixing frowned and tried his best to control his animalistic instincts. Kyungsoo frowned as he noted their state and whispered, "How long do I have to remain in this tub?" Joonmyeon smiled softly and spoke softly, "A few more minutes. The bleeding is almost over. He seems to have ripped some of the external tissue...luckily he didn't pull out all the way from inside. Does he know?" 

Kyungsoo shook his head and whispered, "No...is there something I can take to...end my heat quickly." Joonmyeon nodded and walked over to his desk. He reached for a jar of herbs and opened the jar, "Take a cup of this tonight and tomorrow. It should stop your heat by tomorrow night. It will make it less obvious that you've voluntarily cause it to stop." 

\---

Kai unbuttoned his shirt and removed it as he walked into the bedroom. He walked over to the sleeping wolf and crawled over him. Kyungsoo groaned slightly as he was forced to turn on his back and his thighs were parted. He blinked  awake and fixed his gaze on Kai. His eyes widened and he quickly crawled away before Kai could thrust in. Kai growled and reached for Kyungsoo's ankle, attempting to pull him closer. Kyungsoo sobbed and shook his head, "No!...I'm hurt!" 

Kai's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Kyungsoo's ankle, forcing him to lay on his back. He examined the bruised thighs and irritated rim before quickly standing up and shaking his head in shock, "I didn't do that...I wouldn't do that… who touched you?" Kyungsoo sobbed and shook his head, "Only you...you pulled your knot out...you weren't supposed to...please...it hurt a lot...it still hurts...please...just let me heal." Kai nodded and began to grab his clothes, "I'm going to my… grandfather's house..." Kyungsoo nodded and Kai left without another word.

\---

Kai frowned and gazed at the ground, "Why didn't anyone tell me? If I had known I could hurt him...I wouldn't have been so...cold and rough about it." Kai's grandfather frowned and shrugged, "What's done is done...just don't be so distant with your mate… especially now that you have claimed him physically. The boy was virginal up to the moment you almost killed him...and watch out for your dad. Kyungsoo is an omega, a weak one too...his scent is intoxicating to those who choose to inhale it. I saw that lust in your father's eyes." Kai frowned and nodded, "You're right...I shouldn't be so cold...I need to care for him… After all, I'm all he has now." 

\---

(next day)

Baekhyun screamed and held onto his belly as the contractions grew stronger. He sobbed and shook his head as he gazed at the front door. He was so close, he needed to crawl closer so he could scream for help. A soft knock seeped through the door followed by a familiar voice, "Baekhyun? Are you there? Are you okay?" Baekhyun inhaled and crawled closer as he screamed as loud as he could, "Help! Kyungsoo!" 

Kyungsoo opened the door and walked in, instantly dropping to the ground and cradling Baekhyun, "Oh God...are you in labor?" Baekhyun nodded and screamed as another contraction hit him. Kyungsoo shook his head and glanced out the door. He spotted Joonmyeon at a distance and screamed as loud as he could, "Joonmyeon hyung! Baekhyun is in labor!" 

Joonmyeon's ears perked as he heard Kyungsoo's voice and ran over. He crouched beside Baekhyun and petted his head, "Honey, you need to shift." Baekhyun shook his head and teared up, "No...no please." Joonmyeon signaled Kyungsoo to leave and closed the door behind him. He gazed down at Baekhyun and frowned, "Baekhyun if you don't shift, you'll die...I'll have to cut you open and there is a high chance the pup will die from aspiration." 

Baekhyun shook his head and cried, "No...you have to save him… please help me...I need to run away…with my baby." Joonmyeon frowned and lowered his head, "Chanyeol threatened me. I can't bare the thought of Yixing being hurt...I'm sorry...you need to shift." 

\---

Kyungsoo knocked on the door and Chanyeol opened the door. He gulped and extended the basket of fruit to Chanyeol, "Hello...I'm a friend of Baekhyun's and...they said these fruits help with nursing...so I gathered a few since you two must be busy with the pup." Chanyeol took the basket and sniffed, "You're the one that comes in here?" Kyungsoo gulped but nodded, "Yes." Chanyeol frowned and sighed, "He was telling the truth… you're a female." Kyungsoo nodded and whispered, "Is he okay?" 

Chanyeol nodded and placed the basket inside before sighing, "He had complications...his pelvis....it was injured and...he had trouble dilating...he's resting now...the pup nursed and they both fell asleep. I'll make him eat the fruit when he wakes up. Thank you." Kyungsoo nodded and bowed before leaving. Chanyeol closed the door and walked over to the bedroom. He knelt beside the bed and gazed at the small sleeping wolf. He teared up and sobbed quietly as he whispered, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for taking out my insecurities on you...I should have trusted you…you were so innocent...forgive me...I let her intoxicate my mind with thoughts of you cheating on me."

\---

(next day)

Baekhyun whimpered as he sat up and gazed down at the pup. He tried to move his legs and panicked as he couldn't. He began sobbing and shook his head as tears trailed down, "No!...oh gods! Why?!" Chanyeol walked in and frowned as he noticed Baekhyun's state. Their gazes met and fear consumed Baekhyun. Baekhyun whimpered and whispered, "Please...just a week...that's all I ask for...please let the pup get my milk for a week… then..." Baekhyun covered his mouth and shook his head as sobbs threatened to escape. He inhaled and whispered, "You can kill me after...just give him a fighting chance...I know he's small...but he's strong...please..." 

Chanyeol teared up and walked over to sit beside Baekhyun, "We had to administer a paralytic anesthetic...I broke your pelvis...the pain was too much for you...we had to paralyze your lower half to be able to deliver the baby...I'm sorry..." Baekhyun touched his legs and cried silently. Chanyeol glanced at his hands and whispered, "Your friend came by...the one whose scent was in this house...he dropped off a basket of fruit...you weren't lying..." 

Baekhyun nodded and gulped, "I'm sorry..." Chanyeol shook his head and sobbed, "I'm a fucking bastard! You've never once cheated on me, have you?!" Baekhyun shook his head frantically and Chanyeol leaned closer, cupping Baekhyun's face. He leaned closer and pressed his lips forcefully against Baekhyun's. Baekhyun grasped the sheets and teared up as his lips began to ache. Chanyeol pulled away and gazed into Baekhyun's teary eyes. He shook his head and frowned, "Don't look at me like that...not you...you're supposed to love me...I need you to love me." 

Baekhyun lowered his head and sniffled as he shut his eyes, "I'm sorry." Chanyeol fisted his hands and nodded, "I understand...but you will have to change that. We have a pup...loving me is part of your duty. I'm leaving now. I'll be back in the morning." Baekhyun sighed and shook his head, "No, you won't… please...leave the basket of fruit nearby." Chanyeol frowned as he stood up and went to retrieve the basket. He placed the basket on the nightstand and leaned down to kiss Baekhyun in a gentle manner before whispering, "I'll be back… you're my family." 

Baekhyun frowned and whispered, "But so is your mother...and she won't let you...you're your father's replacement...she's not going to let you have us...it's the only truth." Chanyeol shook his head and pressed Baekhyun down before climbing on top of him and leaning down to nibble in his neck, "You're mine, only mine." Baekhyun glanced at the sleeping pup and began to panic. He shook his head and pressed his palms against Chanyeol's chest, "No...please. You said my pelvis is injured...the pup needs me...our son needs me… please, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol pulled away and stood up, "I'm sorry. You're right. I'll be back." Baekhyun nodded and sat up, watching Chanyeol leave.

\---

Chanyeol walked into the small baby blue house and glanced around, "Mom? Where are you?" A female wolf walked over and smiled before embracing him, "Welcome home." Chanyeol smiled and rubbed her back before pulling away, "Mom, I had a baby boy. He's tiny and adorable." His mother’s expression changed as she turned away and made her way to the kitchen, "Get rid of that bastard! That filthy whore's son!" 

Chanyeol frowned and shook his head, "Mom...it's my son and my mate...Baekhyun isn't a whore… he's been true to me from the start." His mother turned around and shouted, "No! He's a whore! I'm the only one who's true to you! You're mine! You won't leave me, Chansoo!" Chanyeol frowned and shook his head, "Mom...I'm Chanyeol...mom, dad is gone...you need to accept that. Dad passed away..." His mother began sobbing and Chanyeol walked closer, hugging her. She reached for the pot and slammed it against Chanyeol's head, knocking the taller unconscious. 

She gazed at the unconscious wolf and chuckled, "You're not leaving me, Chansoo...I'm the only woman you can have. That whore will die along with that bastard. I'll kill them both." 

\---

(next day)

Baekhyun glanced at the door and frowned. The sun was past the front windows and now shining through the back windows. He sighed and reached for a fruit, munching quietly. The pup began whimpering and Baekhyun quickly reached for the pup, cradling him, "Shh...sleep little pup...daddy won't be coming… it's just you and me. We should still be thankful. After all, he planted you inside me...my little miracle...what do you say? Do you like Gijeok?" The pup whimpered and Baekhyun smiled, "I like it...you're a miracle..."

\---

(weeks later)

Kyungsoo kept his head down as Kai's father approached him. He trembled as the other's hands grasped his hips. He shook his head and tried to get loose but the elder pushed him against the counter and growled into his ear, "Did he fuck you!? Did he satisfy you!?" Kyungsoo teared up and yelped as the other's nails dug into his skin. 

Kai walked into the kitchen and released a low growl that instantly made his father move away from Kyungsoo. He glared at Kyungsoo and the other simply cried in silence. He walked over to Kyungsoo and grasped his upper arm before growling lowly, "We're going home." 

\---

Kai shoved Kyungsoo on the bed and growled, "I was being considerate." He began removing his clothes and Kyungsoo shook his head in fear, but Kai simply growled, "You dare try to seduce my father." Kyungsoo sobbed and shook his head as he trembled in fear, "Please!...please believe me! I didn't! He forced himself on me!" Kai frowned and lowered his hands from the buttons of his shirt. He gulped and climbed on the bed as he fixed his gaze on the sobbing wolf, "Are you being serious? Did he really force himself onto you?" 

Kyungsoo sobbed and nodded his head. Kai crawled closer and gently hugged Kyungsoo, "I'm sorry...my grandfather said to watch out...is this the first time?" Kyungsoo shook his head and sniffled, "No...he's done that a lot...he shoves me against the counter and grasps my thighs. He usually stops because your mother shows up or you come over." Kai nodded and rubbed Kyungsoo's back, "I'll stay closer. Try to calm down." 

\---

(next day)

Kyungsoo scrubbed the pot and sniffled as his stomach ached. Kai's father walked in and chuckled as he approached him, "Why is the little omega crying? No food again?...I can give you food, but you know everything has a price." Kyungsoo wiped his tears away and shook his head, "No...thank you." Kai's father smirked and pulled Kyungsoo closer by the upper arm, "You, little bitch. Did you think I was really offering? I can fuck you right now and no one will rescue you." 

Kai walked in and growled loudly, "Off!" Kai's father chuckled and released Kyungsoo, "Relax. Your mate here forgot his place. I was simply reminding him." Kai walked over to Kyungsoo and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, "The only one forgetting his place is you, father. Only I can breed him...or 'fuck' him as you like to threaten him by. I'm sure my mother would love to hear this story." Kai's father frowned and averted his gaze, "It won't happen again." 

Kai gently pulled on Kyungsoo's hair, making his head tilt back to expose his neck, "This...is mine." Kai leaned in and bit down on Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo yelped and whimpered as his neck stung. A few seconds went by before Kai pulled away and growled in his father's direction, "Mine alone! Don't you dare lay a finger on this wolf or I'll rip that finger off!" Kyungsoo teared up as his head spinned and his body dropped to the ground. Kai lifted him up and carried him out of their house.

\---

Kyungsoo shivered and whimpered as Kai suckled down his neck. His vision was blurry and his body burned. Kai pulled away and gazed down at the wolf beneath him. His heart sped up a little and anticipation consumed him. He gently began removing Kyungsoo's clothes, earning a whine from the smaller. Kai locked his gaze with Kyungsoo's and whispered, "I'm your mate...I've bit you...we must complete the ritual." 

Kyungsoo whimpered as his insides burned. He screamed in pain and tried to grasp his heart as he felt it pumping in Kai's venom. Kai pinned Kyungsoo's wrists down and frown, "Accept me." Kyungsoo sobbed and calmed down as his gaze remained entranced with Kai's. His heart calmed down and his breathing returned to normal. He gulped and gazed down at their position. He teared up and shook his head pleadingly, "No...please...it hurt...please don't...please, Jongin… please..." 

Kai frowned and shook his head, "I'll be gentle. It won't hurt. I promise." Kyungsoo sniffled and tried to remain calm as Kai undressed and hovered over him. He whimpered as he felt Kai's erection pressing on his rim. He gazed up and met a strange gaze he had never seen before. To some degree, he could see a hint of adoration and somehow, just that little hint made it all better. He parted his thighs a little more and Kai gently penetrated him. 

Kyungsoo pushed his head back and moaned as a pleasurable pressure built up inside him. Kai moaned as he felt Kyungsoo's muscles contracting around his penis. He panted as he began thrusting and whispered into Kyungsoo's ear, "Kyungsoo...you feel so good." Kyungsoo whimpered and nuzzled into Kai's neck, inhaling his scent, "Am...am I...bleeding?" Kai shook his head and whispered, "You're lubricating." Kyungsoo's hands trailed to Kai's back and gently clawed it as Kai gave a pleasurable thrust. Kai growled lowly into Kyungsoo's ear, "Mine." Kyungsoo moaned as Kai gently nibbled on his neck, "Jongin~" 

Kai began to pick up a pace and rolled his hips to make more contact. Kyungsoo moaned louder and shivered as he grasped Kai's biceps. Kai pulled away slightly and gazed down at Kyungsoo. He watched as the elder wolf shivered with pleasure. For the first time, he watched attentively, noting the way Kyungsoo scrunched his nose whenever he slipped in too deep, or how Kyungsoo's mouth watered and saliva trickled down the sides of his cheeks whenever he thrusted against his sweet spot. 

Kai struggled to admit it at the start but Kyungsoo was a masterpiece. In all truth, he didn't understand why Kyungsoo wasn't matted. His scent and his body were a combination that could set off any alpha, including his own father. Kai groaned and leaned closer as he felt his knot starting to swell. Kyungsoo whimpered and shuffled a little as he felt his insides stretching. Kai panted and whispered as he felt his knot finish swelling, "Are you okay?" 

Kyungsoo whimpered and averted his gaze as he felt scared, "I… please...not too rough...I beg you..." Kai pulled up and gazed at Kyungsoo before nodding and leaning down to kiss Kyungsoo's cheek, "I won't." Kyungsoo gulped and grasped the comforter as Kai began thrusting. It was slightly painful at first but as soon as Kai began hitting his sweet spot, the whole world meant nothing to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo moaned and threw his head back in pleasure. The whole room spined and soon all Kyungsoo could see was Kai. Kyungsoo blushed and tried to look away when Kai caught him staring. Kai reached for his chin and forced their gazes to meet, "Look at me...I want you to look at me...because I'll be the only one to ever do this to you. You're mine." Kyungsoo gave a slight nod as he moaned and teared up. He was scared but not of Kai. In all honesty, he liked Kai. 

Kai was well known among the town. He was an alpha with a bright future but he was also a lover of nature and it's gifts. Kyungsoo knew he was no match for Kai, so he never once approached the younger. It was selfish of him to accept their union in the end. Sure he wanted his grandfather to be pleased but Kai was also that platonic love he had dreamt of having. 

Things hadn't turned out like he had hoped for but this was better than before. If Kai could at least see him as a possession, then he had a chance at having a family with Kai. But at the same time, being a possession didn't guarantee you kindness and affection. That was his fear, being tossed aside like a used toy. Kai thrusted faster and Kyungsoo threw his head back. Kai groped Kyungsoo's gluteals and lifted the smaller's pelvis as he gave his last thrust and ejaculated inside the warm walls. Kyungsoo moaned louder and shivered as he frowned deeply and orgasmed, spilling his fluids in between their chests. 

Kai panted and remained immobile until his knot swelled down. He gently pulled out and laid beside Kyungsoo, gazing up at the ceiling just like the elder. Kyungsoo gulped and whispered lowly, "I like you..." Kai turned to glance at Kyungsoo and frowned, "You do?" Kyungsoo nodded but kept his gaze on the ceiling, "Yes...but I...I didn't feel worthy of your presence...so I never reached out to you..." 

Kai nodded and sighed, "I see… well...you're my mate now..." Kyungsoo nodded and teared up, "By default...and not by your choice. Excuse me" Kyungsoo sat up and reached for a blanket, wrapping it around himself before limping towards the bathroom. Kai gazed at the smaller's back and trailed his gaze down, noting his fluids dripping down Kyungsoo's tail and inner thighs. Kai stood up and walked over to Kyungsoo, intercepting him before the smaller could reach the bathroom, "Where are you going?" 

Kyungsoo kept his head down and whispered, "May I shower?" Kai frowned and shook his head, "Why are you asking me?" Kyungsoo kept his head down and tried to not sob, "Because...this is no longer my home...you've mated me properly… this is now your home...and in an alpha home...the alpha sets the rules..." Kai shook his head and sighed, "Yes but..." He sighed again and shook his head, "No. You may not shower. Get back on the bed. We're not done....you're in heat." 

Kyungsoo gulped and wobbled towards the bed. He laid down and trembled as Kai walked over and climbed between his thighs. Kyungsoo teared up again and whispered, "Please...don't hurt me..." Kai shook his head and leaned closer as he began nibbling Kyungsoo's ear, "I won't." 

\---

(weeks later)

Kai frowned as he finished his meal, "It's been a few months...I think I should force Kyungsoo to share a table with us. Don't you?" His mother smiled and shook her head, "Honey, you can't be so imposing on a mate. Especially when you're trying to conceive. His fertility is so low as it is. Imagine how much lower it would get if he is put in an uncomfortable setting. Let him stay in the kitchen...that's where he belongs for now." Kai sighed and nodded, "You're right...I don't want to stress him more than needed." 

\---

Kyungsoo shook his head and pressed his palms against Kai's father's chest, "No. Please let go." Kai's father shoved Kyungsoo against the wall and ripped his shirt open. He leaned in and began suckling on the shorter's skin. Kyungsoo shook his head frantically and sobbed, "No! Please!" Kai's father growled and reached down to grope Kyungsoo's gluteals. Kyungsoo cried out helplessly as Kai's father began biting harder and pulling on his pants, "No!...Jongin!" 

Kai's mother walked in and stomped over, pulling her mate off Kyungsoo. She glared at the male wolf and then turned to Kyungsoo. She reached for Kyungsoo's hair and shoved him against the ground, "You filthy whore! How dare you seduce my mate!" She straddled Kyungsoo and began banging his head against the floor. 

Kai walked in with bags and groaned, "Mom did you really have to buy all of this?" His eyes widened as he caught his mother smashing his mate's head against the floor. He dropped the bags and rushed over, shoving his mother off the severely injured wolf. He cradled Kyungsoo and shook his head, "No...no...why? Why would you hurt him?! He's done nothing wrong!" Kai's mother growled and glared at Kyungsoo, "He seduced your father!" 

Kai glared at his father and shouted, "He has been harassing Kyungsoo for the past few months!" Kai's mother glared at the male wolf and shouted, "It's because he's the son of that whore! Isn't it?!" Kai's father rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Leave me the fuck alone." 

Kai picked Kyungsoo up and carried him out of his parents house. He rushed over to Joonmyeon's house and walked in. Yixing glanced at Kyungsoo and cursed, "Shit. This is bad. Lay him on the bed, I'll get Joonmyeon." Yixing left the room and returned with Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon gasped and quickly rushed to help Kyungsoo. He shook his head and frowned, "What happened?" Kai frowned and shook his head, "My mother...she got jealous...my father tried to force Kyungsoo while we were out." 

Joonmyeon frowned and shook his head, "This is really bad. He needs to shift." He tapped Kyungsoo's cheek but the man wouldn't wake up. Joonmyeon glanced at Kai and frowned, "Is he mated?" Kai gazed at Joonmyeon with confusion, "What?" Joonmyeon sighed and restated, "Have you mated him properly? Bite, mount, and breed?" Kai blushed lightly and nodded, "Yes." Joonmyeon nodded and sighed, "Good. I need you to shift. Kyungsoo hasn't been eating well. He's malnourished and doesn't have the energy to shift. You're going to shift. Have you heard the saliva theory?" 

Kai nodded and Joonmyeon sighed as he spoke again, "Well, it's not so much of a theory. Shift quickly so you can lick his wounds. I'll give him herbal medicines to help with the pain on the inside. Once he's stronger we can make him shift to heal." Kai nodded and shifted, ripping through his clothes. The large black wolf hovered over Kyungsoo’s injured body and began licking his wounds.

\---

(days later)

Kyungsoo stretched and rolled onto his belly. He sighed and gazed around, landing his gaze on a sleeping Kai. He sat up and nudged Kai, "Jongin..." Kai stretched and sat up, smiling softly, "Hey sleepy head. How do you feel?" Kyungsoo lowered his head and whispered, "I'm fine...it was nothing...it's an alpha family and...as an omega… I..." Kai frowned and interrupted him, "You're my mate. No one should treat you like that. I apologize...I wasn't a good mate. I didn't protect you...but that is going to change. From now on...I will hunt and bring back the meat for you to cook. We will eat here and we will start to live as the family we are...okay?" 

Kyungsoo nodded frantically and yelped as his head ached. Kai frowned and reached to help Kyungsoo lay down, "Rest. I'll go hunt for a bit...one more thing...Why didn't you tell me...she wasn't feeding you?" Kyungsoo averted his gaze and whispered, "She's your mother...you wouldn't have believed me..." Kai frowned and shook his head, "Because she is my mother and because you are my mate, I would have known you were saying the truth. Don't ever keep such a thing from me. You are my responsibility."

Kyungsoo teared up and gently shook his head, "No...I'm not...your mother told me, Jongin...you're just like Chanyeol...you're going to get rid of me once I...conceive and give birth...I'm a weak omega and I have no one...that's every alpha's plan." Kai shook his head and frowned, "No. You're mine and you will be mine for the rest of our lives. If you conceive, the only thing I would do is pamper you. Now, rest. I'll be back." 

\---

Baekhyun cradled the pup and sang as he swayed around the room. The pup barked and wagged its tail, howling occasionally. Baekhyun giggled and spun. He sighed and smiled softly, "You're just like you dad...such a handsome wolf." Baekhyun gazed out the window and frowned, "I'll have to take you with me...Kyungsoo is injured and can't care for you." 

Baekhyun grabbed a shawl and wrapped it around his back, placing the pup within the made pouch. He walked out of the house and made his way to the woods. He glanced around and hummed as he began picking berries, "Hmm, see...it isn't so bad. I eat some of these and you get milk...when you're older...I'll try to hunt...mom can't promise much…but a squirrel should do." The pup barked and growled. Baekhyun glanced around and frowned, "You heard something?" 

A bush nearby rustled and Baekhyun reached back, pulling the shawl in front of him. He hugged the pup against his chest tightly and whispered, "Mom will never let anything happen to you...keep quiet." Baekhyun took quiet steps back but a figure emerged from the bush. Baekhyun gazed with wide eyes at the familiar face and gulped, "Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol walked closer and embraced Baekhyun, "My Baekhyun...I'm so sorry...my mother...she had me captive… forgive me." Baekhyun gulped and nodded, "Okay..." Chanyeol pulled away and peeked into the pouch. He smiled and reached in to caress the pup but the pup bit his finger. Chanyeol chuckled and nodded, "Don't remember me? Of course not, your eyes were shut last time I saw you. I'm your daddy." 

Baekhyun pulled the pup out of the pouch and whispered, "Like I said...Gijeok...he's stronger. He grew well...just...another week… please?" Chanyeol frowned and shook his head, "No, Baekhyun… you've done well...you've been through enough...I'm not going to dump you or hurt you again." Baekhyun nodded and followed Chanyeol as the elder gestured towards their home. 

\---

Baekhyun frowned and kept his head down as he heard the female wolves commenting on Chanyeol's physical appearance. They reached the small peach colored house and walked in. Baekhyun made his way to the bedroom and placed the sleeping pup on the bed before returning to sit beside Chanyeol on the couch. Chanyeol sighed and whispered, "My mom lost her mind and attacked me...she locked me in the basement and kept me there all this time. They noticed I was missing and did a search. I came here as soon as I got freed." 

Baekhyun nodded and gulped, "I'm glad...you're okay." Chanyeol frowned and sighed, "Did you miss me?...I missed you." Baekhyun teared up and lowered his gaze, "Please...don't lie to me. I know what I am...you don't need to pretend with me...I've lived by your side for four years and I know your kind...you can't miss me...because I'm nothing...I'm just a wolf you managed to get pregnant....I'm not your loved one and I'm certainly not your real mate...I'm just that shameful wolf that allowed an alpha to do as he wished...but I'm grateful...I'll always be but don't pretend like I mean anything to you...if I did...then you would have bit me and spared me the shame..." 

Chanyeol frowned and whispered, "Did you ever look at your inner thigh?" Baekhyun gazed over with confusion and shook his head, "No...you said not to look at myself in the mirror." Chanyeol nodded and sighed, "Go look at your thigh." 

\---

Baekhyun ran his thumb over the bite and gulped with fear, "No… how?" He paced around the bathroom and crouched down, "What happened?... did his mother make someone bite me? Why can't I remember...he'll be upset… wait… he knows about it..." A knock seeped through the door and Baekhyun quickly dressed back up. He opened the door and gulped, "I'm sorry...I...I don't recall...I...I conceived with you...please, the pup is yours...he has your fur… please..." 

Chanyeol frowned and ruffled Baekhyun's hair, "My Baekhyun...so innocent. I bit you...I did it the first time I took you...I told you not to look...but I did bite you...I claimed you when you were sixteen and I knew I'd never let you go. I promise...I'll be better, work harder to provide for you and our son. I won't allow anyone to ever hurt you again...and I'll never touch you with force again." Baekhyun gulped and whispered, "Really?" Chanyeol smiled and hugged Baekhyun, "I give you my word." 

\---

Kyungsoo watched as Kai began eating and gulped. Kai's eyes widened and he suddenly began eating faster. He finished his plate and glanced up with hopeful eyes, "Is there more?" Kyungsoo nodded and stood up, picking up Kai's empty plate and serving another meal. He placed it in front of Kai and watched as the younger devoured the meal. He rubbed his neck and then reached for the pot of rice and the pot of the stew. He placed the pots in front of Kai and gulped, "If you'd like the rest..." 

Kai glanced at the pots and up at Kyungsoo, "Serve yourself some more and whatever is left, I'll take it." Kyungsoo nodded and added an extra spoon of each to his plate. He sat down and began eating, chewing slowly. Kai gulped and tilted his head, "Do you always eat slowly?" Kyungsoo nodded and blushed, "I'm an omega...it's instinct to eat slowly and savor your meal… normally...omegas rarely eat." Kai frowned and cleared his throat, "What did you survive on all this time? I was always throwing out your fruits thinking you were rebelling against me." 

Kyungsoo lowered his head and gulped, "Please forgive me...I hid fruits in the backyard under the dirt and I hunted squirrels and pigeons. I know you didn't want me to...but I swear...I did it at night and no one other than Baekhyun ever saw me..." Kai frowned and lowered his head, "I've been too cruel to you, Kyungsoo. You didn't deserve it. I have nothing to forgive...you simply did what I was responsible for. But like I said before...we will start living as a family...just you and me...and the pups we breed." 

Kyungsoo blushed brightly and nodded. He ate quietly, trying to ignore the younger's gaze. Kai returned his attention to the meal and continued eating.

\---

(weeks later)

Baekhyun cradled the pup and hummed a tune as he paced around the bedroom. Chanyeol gulped and inhaled a shaky breath as he watched Baekhyun and grasped the sheets tightly. Baekhyun smiled at the pup and then his ears perked up in alert as his nostrils picked up a scent. He tried to pretend not to noticed and discretely made his way out of the bedroom. He made his way towards the front door but steps followed closely after him. 

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Baekhyun's waist and pressed himself against the shorter's back. Baekhyun released a low whimper and pressed his ears flat. Chanyeol sniffed Baekhyun's neck and whispered, "Where are you going?" Baekhyun shivered and stuttered, "Kyu..Kyu... Kyungsoo's..." Chanyeol gently nibbled on the shorter's neck and growled, "It's been weeks...I want attention too." 

Baekhyun trembled and hugged the pup closer, "But...our...son....he...he needs me...and...I...I'm still healing…and Joonmyeon..." Chanyeol growled lowly as he licked Baekhyun's neck, "He cleared you three days ago. You healed perfectly...now, let me have you." Baekhyun trembled and whimpered, "No...please..." Chanyeol pulled away and frowned, "I don't want to force you...I have needs...understand...I was kept from you for weeks and I've waited patiently. I'm sorry to say I have a limit.  Ask Kyungsoo to look after the pup and come back immediately." Baekhyun rushed out of the house and teared up as he made his way to Kyungsoo's.

\---

Kyungsoo frowned and tilted his head, "Can't you just say no?" Baekhyun shook his head and sniffled, "He doesn't like it when I say no. I have a pup now...I have to obey to avoid getting hurt." Kyungsoo nodded as he knelt down and began rubbing the pup's belly, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of him." Baekhyun nodded and left without another word. 

\---

Baekhyun trembled as he gazed out the window. Chanyeol trailed kisses down Baekhyun's neck and towards his abdomen. He kissed Baekhyun's belly and smiled as he nuzzled into it, "My mate...my beautiful mate. I owe you so much...this womb has given me a precious pup." Baekhyun glanced over and gulped, "What?" Chanyeol glanced up and smiled, "I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, there would never be anyone to compare to you...so young and innocent...full of life...I want that Baekhyun back...I can be that Chanyeol you met...I can be kind...gentle...caring… loving." 

Baekhyun teared up and whispered, "I can't be how I used to be...you killed my first child..." Chanyeol's eyes widened and he instantly sat up, "What?" Baekhyun sobbed and teared up, "I conceived within the first year...I was going to tell you...I was so happy...but then you got home...you were furious and started yelling at me...telling me I was a whore and a slut...I didn't understand and I denied everything you claimed your mother had seen...then you hit...me… kicked me...punched me...my belly...that night...I lost my baby… and after that night...you didn't stop hurting me..." 

Chanyeol shook his head and frowned, "No...don't say that...don't tell me I..." He stood up and paced around before running out of the house.

\---

Kai walked in and his eyes widened as he found Kyungsoo playing with a small pup. Kai gulped and approached the center of the living room. Kyungsoo glanced up and gulped as he stood up quickly, "This is Baekhyun's pup...he asked me to look after him for a bit...he said he won't take too long...I'll go cook quickly." 

Kai shook his head and glanced down at the pup, "We can eat later...may I?" Kyungsoo glanced down at the pup and smiled, "He's friendly." Kai knelt down and reached to scratch the pup's ear, "You're adorable." The pup barked and Kai chuckled, "Yes, you are. Very handsome." Kyungsoo smiled and knelt down. The pup barked again and Kyungsoo blushed. Kai glanced up at Kyungsoo and smiled, "Yes...we will have a pup too. You can play with him when we do." 

\---

Baekhyun lifted the pup up and sighed, "He just left...I don't know when he'll come back but...I thought he wouldn't care..." Kyungsoo frowned and whispered, "But he did...didn't he?" Baekhyun teared up and nodded, "Yes...his eyes told me everything... Kyungsoo... he loves me...he loves us... He felt so much guilt when I told him about my miscarriage..." 

Kyungsoo caressed Baekhyun's cheek and smiled, "Love isn't easy to find...cherish it... Give it a second chance." Baekhyun nodded frantically and hugged the pup.

\---

(months later)

Kyungsoo served dinner and sat down. Kai began eating quietly, stealing quick glances. He cleared his throat and played with the peas, "There's a legend of sorts...a myth…about a river with a cascade… not far from here...they call it passion waves...have you heard of it?" Kyungsoo shook his head and sipped some water. Kai nodded and continued, "It's said that if you go there...with the one you love and bathe in the cascade with them...your love will be eternal...I was thinking...I'd like to test the myth." 

Kyungsoo gazed up and frowned, "Please...don't be so cruel...I know you don't love me...you don't need to remind me every second...you don't need to fool me...no river can make someone love another..." Kai frowned and lowered his gaze, "Fine...we're going either way. I can't keep on with you. I told you that I won't change you...you are mine and I will care for you." 

Kyungsoo nodded and teared up, "Yes...until I give you that pup and then become disposable." Kai frowned and shook his head, "No! I bit you!" Kyungsoo sobbed and tears trailed down his cheeks, "Out of obligation." Kai shook his head and inhaled in an attempt to calm down. He frowned as a strong scent hit his nostril and sent shivers down his spine. He took another sniff and grasped the table edges, "You're in heat." 

Kyungsoo shook his head with confusion, "No." A few more seconds passed before Kyungsoo crouched on his seat in sudden pain. Kai sighed and nodded, "Figures. You always get extra emotional. Come on, let's get you to bed." Kyungsoo cried and whimpered, "I don't want to." Kai frowned and nodded, "Fine...let's go to that river...get some fresh air."

\---

Kyungsoo's legs wobbled as he tried to follow Kai through the submerged rock path. He slipped and yelped as his entire body submerged in the water. Kai glanced back and quickly jumped in, pulling Kyungsoo back to surface. He chuckled and shook his head as he pushed Kyungsoo's wet hair strands back, "You've never explored much, have you?" 

Kyungsoo shook his head and Kai lifted him up, cradling him in his arms as they continued towards the waterfall. Once they went through the waterfall, Kai placed Kyungsoo down and glanced around, "Here we are." Kyungsoo glanced around, spotting a hay bed. He gulped and whispered, "What did you say they do here?" Kai glanced over to where Kyungsoo was gazing and smirked a little, "What's wrong? It's not like we don't mate every time you're in heat. This would be no different." 

Kyungsoo blushed and whispered, "But we do it inside our home...not a waterfall cave..." Kai shrugged and walked over, back hugging Kyungsoo, "It's no different as long as I'm the one mating you. Now, take off these wet clothes and let's put them to dry." Kyungsoo hesitantly pulled away and began undressing. Kai watched and licked his lips as the milky white thighs became exposed. 

Kai began undressing and cleared his throat, "I brought that scented soap you said you liked." Kyungsoo laid out his clothes with trembling hands and then stood up, covering his private parts with his hands. Kai finished undressing and pulled out a bar of soap from his sweater's pocket. He gazed at Kyungsoo and signaled him to come closer. Kyungsoo walked over and Kai wrapped an arm around the small waist, "There we go. Nothing wrong. We're just going to take care of your heat here." 

Kyungsoo glanced back at the hay bed and whispered, "Did you make it?" Kai chuckled and leaned down, inhaling Kyungsoo's scent from his hair, "Yes, I came last week and set it up. I figured you'd go into heat this week or next." Kyungsoo blushed and gazed up at Kai, "Why do you want to do it here?" Kai caressed Kyungsoo's cheek and smiled softly, "I already told you...I want to test out that myth..." 

Kyungsoo teared up and whispered, "We're not meant to be…you don't love me and I am… so low..." Kai frowned and cupped Kyungsoo's chin, making their gazes meet, "I'm sorry...but you're wrong. You're not low...you're perfect...and I'm sorry for not saying it...but talking about feelings isn't exactly part of an alpha family...I like you, Kyungsoo...all these months...I've acted out of desire and not duty. I'm honestly falling in love with you." 

Kyungsoo teared up and hugged Kai tightly as he sobbed, "I love you...I thought you would never feel the same. I was so scared." Kai hugged Kyungsoo tighter and frowned, "I know...I noticed. But you need to trust me." Kyungsoo nodded and Kai gently pulled away. Kai smiled and sighed before waving the soap bar around, "Shower time." Kyungsoo reached for the soap but Kai pulled it back and smirked, "I think I want to play out my biggest fantasy." 

Kyungsoo blushed and rubbed his arm, "What is it?" Kai shrugged and pulled Kyungsoo towards the waterfall, "I want to shower you while you're in heat." Kyungsoo gulped and whispered, "Why?" Kai chuckled and gazed at Kyungsoo, "Because, you'll moan everytime I move my hand." 

Kyungsoo whimpered and Kai growled as he took steps closer to Kyungsoo, making him back up against the rocks. Kai grinned and wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo's waist, pulling the shorter under the falling water. Kyungsoo whimpered as he became soaked and trembled when a breeze swept by. Kai began to trail the soap bar around Kyungsoo's body, spending more time over his nipples and his glutes. Kyungsoo's skin flushed and heat consumed his body. He panted as he leaned forward and grasped Kai's shoulders for support. 

Kai placed the bar down and growled lowly, "Damn it, why is your scent so intoxicating. We'll shower you after." Kai rinsed off the soup and roughly flipped Kyungsoo around, making him face the rock wall. Kyungsoo whimpered as Kai pulled his hips back, making him slightly bend. Kai spread the smaller's gluteals and aligned his erect penis with the soaking rim. Kyungsoo shut his eyes and whimpered as he tried to grasp the rocks in front of him. Kai noted Kyungsoo's distress and pulled away before slipping his finger through the soaking rim. Kyungsoo moaned softly and panted as Kai began thrusting his finger in and out.

Once Kai had his four fingers through the rim, he curled his fingers and pressed on Kyungsoo's sweet spot. He growled lowly as Kyungsoo screamed a moan and his muscles contracting with his orgasm. Kyungsoo whimpered as he ejaculated on the wall. Kai slipped his fingers out and aligned his penis with Kyungsoo's rim. He pushed closer and penetrated the smaller wolf. Kyungsoo gasped a moan and clawed the rock wall as he stumbled forward. Kai reached down to grasp Kyungsoo's hips and began thrusting. He kept the pace steady and slightly gentle. 

Kyungsoo's ears pressed flat as he moaned and panted. He knew things shouldn't be like this but he had no other option. They weren't supposed to mate like rabbits. They were supposed to mate once and closest to the end of his cycle to give him a higher chance of conceiving. But he had fallen in love with the younger and if this was the only thing he had to offer, then he'd offer it to Kai on a silver platter. Kai pushed forward and groaned as his knot began swelling. He pressed Kyungsoo against the wall with his body and began nibbling on the shorter's ear, "Mine." 

Kyungsoo moaned and pushed back making Kai moan as his knot slipped even deeper. Kai began thrusting again, making sure to keep his knot steady. He trailed his hand up to Kyungsoo's cheek and made the shorter turn to face him. He gazed at the flushed face and the glossy brown eyes. He leaned closer and nuzzled against Kyungsoo face before gently kissing his lips. Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss and pulled away as his muscles contracted and he orgasmed. Kai pressed the shorter against the wall as he ejaculated inside the warm and tight walls. 

Kai panted and nuzzled against the back of Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo whimpered and tried to keep still. Once his knot swelled down, Kai pulled away and gently pulled out before taking a few steps back and watching as his semen trailed down the milky white inner thighs. He growled and reached for Kyungsoo, lifting him up in his arms and carrying him over to the hay bed. He laid the shorter down and climbed in between the trembling thighs. Their gazes met and Kai growled lowly, "You're mine." 

Kyungsoo nodded and cautiously reached to caress Kai's cheek. Kai turned his face and gently kissed the small palm before whispering, "We'll have a beautiful family." Kyungsoo nodded and Kai leaned closer, inhaling his scent. Kai groaned and growled as he became excited. He pulled Kyungsoo's legs over his shoulders and gently penetrated the smaller, making him moan and grasp the hay straws. 

\---

(weeks later)

Kai watched as Kyungsoo stirred in his sleep. He pulled the covers over the smaller's shoulder and smiled softly. He sighed and whispered as he caressed the smooth cheek, "You're really something else...how did you invade my life without me putting up a fight." Kyungsoo whimpered and turned the other way. A few yelps and more whimpers left Kyungsoo's throat before he suddenly sat up and rushed towards the bathroom. Kai followed him and frowned as he walked in and watch Kyungsoo vomiting. 

Kyungsoo teared up and began sobbing as he finished. He sat on the ground and hugged his legs closely as he continued to cry. Kai sat down beside the smaller wolf and frowned, "What's wrong? Did you eat something that upset you? Since when have you been like this?" Kyungsoo sobbed and gazed at Kai with sorrow, "I don't know. It just...it hurts and everything smells and tastes gross." Kai frowned and glanced down at Kyungsoo's abdomen. He gently reached and placed his palm against the shorter's abdomen. His eyes widened and he gulped as he felt a heartbeat. He gazed up at Kyungsoo and stood up. 

Kyungsoo gazed up with concern but Kai left the bathroom and returned with a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. Kai knelt down in front of Kyungsoo and began slipping his legs into the sweats. Kyungsoo frowned and reached to grasp Kai's wrist, "What's wrong with me?" Kai gazed up and shook his head, "Nothing...but I think you're pregnant." Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he reached down to touch his abdomen, "How can you tell?" 

Kai shrugged and whispered, "Alphas have better hearing, tactile, and better senses in general than most omegas..or betas...." Kyungsoo nodded and quickly stood up, helping Kai get him dressed. 

\---

Joonmyeon frowned and glanced at Kai and Kyungsoo with sorrow, "He's pregnant." Kyungsoo beamed up and Kai hugged him gently. Kai smiled and kissed the shorter's forehead. Joonmyeon lowered his head and cleared his throat, "But Kyungsoo's body isn't ready. The malnutrition took a toll on him… please don't get your hopes up… Kyungsoo will most likely have a miscarriage." Kyungsoo's smile dropped and a frown replaced it, "No...please don't say that… please...I want this baby...I'll do anything..." 

Kai frowned and pulled away from Kyungsoo, "Why? He's been healthy so far. What if we do a resting pregnancy? I can get someone to tend to him...he won't move a finger..." Joonmyeon frowned and shook his head, "Jongin, he's already begun experiencing pain...it's not just the vomiting. The pain is telling us that the miscarriage is approaching." Kyungsoo sobbed and began crying. Kai frowned deeper and shook his head, "Please...we've been trying for so long...it's been almost a year..." 

\---

(days later)

Kyungsoo screamed in pain and Kai frowned. Kai walked over to the bathtub and filled it up with warm water. He returned to the room and lifted Kyungsoo up in his arms. He walked over to the bathroom and placed Kyungsoo on the ground before whispering, "You need to shift." Kyungsoo teared up and shook his head, "No...I'll lose him" Kai averted his gaze and teared up, "Please...I don't want to lose you both...please shift...if you love me, shift...I can't go on without you." Kyungsoo sobbed and Kai crawled closer, hugging him gently. 

Kyungsoo pulled away and sniffled as he undressed and shifted. Kai gently carried the small wolf and submerge it into the warm tub. The wolf whimpered and howled as it began pushing. Kai gazed at the water with concern as it began staining red. He gazed up at the smaller wolf's eyes and his heart ached as the smaller wolf stopped moving. 

A small pouch like thing floated up to the surface and caught Kai's attention. He hesitantly reached for it and sorrow consumed him as he realized it was his unborn pup. Kai reached to unplug the tub and watched as the small wolf laid against the wet surface, motionless and with a dejected gaze. 

\---

(weeks later)

Kai's mother sighed and shook her head, "He's obviously not prepared to be a mother. Not all wolves are born with that gift. I think it's time you consider choosing another mate. Luhan is graduating this year. He's a fine wolf, definition of beauty in its totality." Kai sighed and shook his head, "Kyungsoo is more beautiful. Besides, Luhan's like a baby to me. I tutor him, remember?" His mother sighed and shrugged, "At least he would give me a grandson." 

Kai stood up and frowned, "Kyungsoo is special to me...what I feel for him is not something so easily dissolved... I want to have children with Kyungsoo...no one else will do. I love Kyungsoo… please, don't try to shove anyone else in my bed." Kai turned around and left his parents' house without looking back. 

\---

Baekhyun frowned and sighed, "Kyungsoo...you need to get back up. The loss of a child is great...but losing your mate...that's very painful. You're slipping through Jongin's fingers...he doesn't want to pressure you...but everyone is noticing that you have given up on life and are neglecting your mate." Kyungsoo sniffled and shrugged, "Jongin can get a better mate… besides, his mother stopped by… he's going to start seeing Luhan..." Kyungsoo sighed and closed his eyes, "Joonmyeon said I can't mate...not until I'm cleared...and that isn't going to be any time soon...he also said my fertility is low...and after the miscarriage it has gotten lower." 

Baekhyun frowned and shook his head, "He wouldn't do that...he really cares for you, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo teared up and shook his head, "He's an alpha...alphas don't feel emotions like we do." Baekhyun lowered his head and sighed, "I can relate to that… Chanyeol visits our pup at night time...he leaves me food and essentials...but he really left me... He doesn't try to awake me and see me...he waits until I'm in deep sleep...I guess he found another mate...I was upset...but naturally...I wanted him to insist on me...of course...that's not going to happen."

Kyungsoo sniffled and shook his head, "This is pointless...he should just sink his fangs into my neck and end my torture." Baekhyun frowned and remained silent.

\---

Kai walked in and frowned as his gaze landed on Kyungsoo lying dazed out on the bed. He sighed and placed down the plastic bag, "I asked my grandfather to help me cook up something. It doesn't taste so good as yours but...it's eatable." He approached the bed and caressed Kyungsoo's cheek, "How do you feel today?" Kyungsoo gazed up at Kai and whispered, "That doesn't matter." Kai frowned and lowered his gaze, "How about you eat a little." Kyungsoo teared up and shook his head, "I'm tired… goodnight." 

Kai stopped Kyungsoo from turning on his side and leaned down, pecking his lips. Kyungsoo gazed at Kai with sorrow and Kai nodded. Kai stood up and began walking around, "My grandfather has a cold...a nice female elderly wolf has been helping him...she's a widow… you should meet her. She's nice." Kyungsoo remained silent and Kai glanced over at him. 

Kai teared up and walked over, kneeling down in front of the bed, "Please...I beg you. Please, I need you...I want my mate back...I want to see you smile...to see you blush…I want to be able to hug you and feel that warmness only you can give me...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I made us lose our child...I should have been brave for you...if I hadn't been such a kid from the start...you would have never suffered so much..." 

Kyungsoo sat up and gazed down at Kai, "Jongin..." Kai sobbed and shook his head, "I deserve to suffer…not you...." Kyungsoo teared up and shook his head, "No..." He knelt down on the ground and cupped Kai's face, "No...it's not your fault..." Kyungsoo reached for Kai's hand and placed it on his abdomen, "We can try again...we can have another baby...it's not your fault." Kai cupped Kyungsoo's face and whimpered, "Then...eat… please." Kyungsoo nodded frantically and stood up. Kai stood up and rushed to get the plastic bag. He walked over and sat on the bed. 

Kyungsoo sat down beside Kai and allowed the younger to spoon feed him. Kai smiled softly and leaned in, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo's. He parted the kiss and wagged his tail as he whispered, "I love you...I need you...don't leave me...we can get through this...all I need...all I want is you." 

\---

Kyungsoo gazed at Kai's sleeping face and smiled softly before leaning closer and pecking his nose. He caressed the younger's cheek and whispered, "I love you… I'll do anything for you..." A frown formed on his face and he retrieved his hand, "Even accept that you take another mate...and have a child...If you want me by your side… I'll be there, I'll accept it all." 

\---

Baekhyun rubbed his sleepy eyes and gazed out the window. His ears perked up as he noticed a shadow approaching the house. He remained still as the back door opened and Chanyeol walked in with a dead deer in his arms. Chanyeol's gaze landed on Baekhyun's and quickly averted it. He cleared his throat and whispered, "Don't worry...I'll cut it up and then clean up...I won't keep Gijeok up for long...he barely manages to stay up a half hour anyways. You can go to bed." 

Baekhyun frowned and shook his head, "Where have you been?" Chanyeol shrugged and whispered, "Around..." Baekhyun nodded and smiled softly, "Are you hungry?... or…do you want tea?" Chanyeol glanced up and gulped, "I should leave...thank you." Chanyeol dropped the deer on the table and began walking towards the door. Baekhyun rushed after Chanyeol and grasped his arm, "Wait! Please...can you...answer me something?" 

Chanyeol gently pulled away and nodded, "Of course. Anything you want." Baekhyun frowned and lowered his gaze, "You found a new mate?...a new family? Didn't you?...that's why you didn't come back...for us...for me...right?" Baekhyun forced a smile and nodded, "Forget it...I already know the answer....go, she must be waiting..." 

Chanyeol frowned and remained silent. He gazed at Baekhyun as the shorter began tearing up. He took a step closer and cupped the smaller's face, leaning down and kissing him passionately. Baekhyun whimpered and reached to grasp Chanyeol's wrists. Chanyeol broke the kiss and gazed into the brown glossy eyes, "You're my mate...I will never take another mate. I gave you the only thing I had to offer...my heart...and in exchange you gave me a son." Baekhyun whimpered and shook his head, "No...you have my heart as well...please, don't leave...stay..."

Chanyeol growled lowly and lifted Baekhyun into his arms. He carried the smaller to the bedroom and laid him down. He removed his shirt but stopped as soon as a faint snore filled the room. His gaze trailed to the sleeping pup and chuckled softly as he rubbed his neck, "For a second...I forgot we're parents." Baekhyun giggled softly and sat up, "We can get someone to look after him tomorrow...but for now...would you lay with us and hug me to sleep." Chanyeol nodded and laid besides Baekhyun, hugging him tightly.

\---

(next day)

Kyungsoo chopped the meat into small cubes and began stir frying it with a few diced onions and peppers. A familiar pain spread through his lower abdomen and a yelp left his lips. He grabbed a chair and sat down as he continued to cook.

\---

Baekhyun smiled politely and nodded, "It's very simple...he's trained already. He will let you know when he needs the bathroom. He eats every two hours and in small portions. Everything is in the bag...thank you, Luhan." Luhan gulped and nodded, "Okay...my mom says I have to start learning how to take care of pups...so that I'm not so bad at it when I have my own." 

Baekhyun chuckled softly and ruffled Luhan's hair, "And I'm sure you will be great at it. To be honest...it comes natural. But a little practice wouldn't hurt." He gazed down at the pup and watched as it curiously roamed around, "Well...I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Luhan nodded and accompanied Baekhyun to the door. He waved goodbye and closed the door before releasing a sigh.

Luhan turned around and gazed down at the pup, "So...do you want to..." He beamed up and clapped with excitement, "Eat sweets?! I made cake and cookies and I covered fruit in chocolate!" The pup barked and wagged its tail with excitement. Luhan giggled and gestured the pup to follow him.

\---

Baekhyun leaned his back against the dresser and whispered, "Chanyeol...Luhan is babysitting our pup...are you awake?" Chanyeol's ears twitched as a soft snore left his throat. Baekhyun approached the bed and smiled softly as he noticed Chanyeol was in deep sleep. He laid beside Chanyeol and gently cuddled against the elder, intertwining their tails. 

\---

Chanyeol yawned and opened his eyes. He gazed at Baekhyun's sleeping face and smiled as he watched the younger's nose twitch along with his fluffy brown ears. Baekhyun turned onto his stomach and scratched one of his ears. Chanyeol leaned closer and gently bit on Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun woke up and whimpered as he crawled closer to Chanyeol. Chanyeol chuckled and caressed Baekhyun's cheek, "We slept in." 

Baekhyun sat up and shook his head, "I went to drop off Gijeok at Luhan's...then I came back but you were still asleep...so I fell asleep again." Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Isn't it the same?" Baekhyun frowned and shook his head, "Not really." Chanyeol sat up and reached to cup Baekhyun's face, "I've missed how childish you can be...it's been so long since we actually talked… but don't doubt that I still love you." 

Baekhyun smiled softly and whispered, "I want to start over again...I want to forget the pain...I want to be with the alpha that picked me out of an orphanage and took me on a date to the park...the one I made love with for the first time...I want that Chanyeol..." Chanyeol nodded and pecked Baekhyun's lips, "And you will have him." He gently laid Baekhyun down and began nibbling down his neck. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and moaned as he grasped the sheets beneath him, "It's been so long..."

Chanyeol hovered over Baekhyun and whispered, "Would you like to mate like we did the first time?" Baekhyun blushed and whispered, "On the dresser?" Chanyeol chuckled softly and nodded, "Yes... slow and gentle." Baekhyun nodded frantically and gently pushed Chanyeol off.

Baekhyun stood up and walked over to the dresser. He slowly removed his pants and underwear before sitting on the dresser and hugging his legs. Chanyeol stood up and walked over, placing his palms on the dresser on both of Baekhyun's side. Baekhyun gazed directly at Chanyeol and whispered, "Gentle... I'm not in heat..." Chanyeol nodded and gently pulled Baekhyun's legs around his waist. He reached in between Baekhyun's legs and slipped his finger through Baekhyun's rim. 

Baekhyun whimpered and grasped Chanyeol's shoulders as the intrusion grew a little painful. Chanyeol gently worked his finger, twirling it around and pressing down on the slightly moist walls. He reached down with his other hand and began stroking Baekhyun's limp penis. Baekhyun moaned and leaned back against the wall, giving Chanyeol more access to his body. Chanyeol bit his bottom lip as he watched Baekhyun sweat and moan in pleasure. He gently added another finger and thrusted them at a slow pace. 

For the first time in years, Baekhyun felt safe again. His mind didn't scream for Chanyeol to stop and his heart throbbed with anticipation for being one with Chanyeol again. Chanyeol leaned closer and locked their lips in a tender kiss before whispering, "I love you so much." 

Once Chanyeol had managed to work four fingers through the now soaking rim, Baekhyun whimpered and whined softly with need. Chanyeol nodded and slipped his fingers out, aligning his penis with Baekhyun's rim. He slipped through the rim, gently deepening an inch every several seconds. 

Baekhyun moaned and threw his head back as Chanyeol reached his depth. Chanyeol groaned and leaned closer, "You feel so good... so warm..." Baekhyun blushed and moaned softly. Chanyeol began thrusting gently, keeping his pace slow. Baekhyun's thighs trembled as the pressure inside him made his mouth water. He felt ashamed but couldn't deny it to himself. He wanted Chanyeol. After he had lost his virtue to Chanyeol on their union night, his body had craved for the other every night. 

Their intimate life had been great until Chanyeol's mother had began experiencing delusions of the past. The nights that followed after false accusations became nightmares that left scars on Baekhyun's body and heart. 

Tears trailed down Baekhyun's cheeks and Chanyeol gently stopped his motion. Chanyeol frowned and gulped with worry, "Does it hurt?" Baekhyun sobbed softly and nodded his head, "My chest hurts...that's all." Chanyeol leaned closer and gently embraced Baekhyun, "I know you're scared... but I promise, everything will be better...I can make it better...just let me." 

Baekhyun nodded and hugged Chanyeol as the other began thrusting again. This time, Chanyeol sped up a bit and reached down for Baekhyun's gluteals, "Wrap your arms around my neck." Baekhyun did as he was told and Chanyeol lifted him off the dresser, carrying him to the bed. 

Chanyeol gently laid the smaller down without pulling out and continued thrusting as he groped the smaller's thighs. Baekhyun threw his head back and whined a moan as the depth and pace teased his insides. Chanyeol chuckled softly and kissed the smaller's throat before whispering, "Do you want me to go faster?" 

Baekhyun whimpered and dug his nails into Chanyeol's shoulders as the suggestion brought him fear. His body stiffened and Chanyeol came to a halt before gazing at the smaller with concern. Chanyeol frowned and shook his head, "I would never hurt you again...please don't look at me like that." Baekhyun averted his gaze and sighed, "I know...you said that but...please understand it has been three years of our mating being… painful." Chanyeol nodded and whispered, "And I do...but I want to please you and if I go this slow… you will end up frustrated." Baekhyun closed his eyes and whispered, "I was fine when I first mated with you..." 

Chanyeol frowned and sighed, "It was your first time and you barely remember anything...it wasn't so gentle...what I recall is a little different. After I bit you...you lost control and became a needy omega." Baekhyun teared up and whispered, "I only wanted to please you." Chanyeol leaned closer and kissed Baekhyun tenderly as he began thrusting again. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss, forgetting his fears, and pulled Chanyeol closer. Chanyeol sped up his thrust but kept them gentle. Baekhyun's thighs trembled as he felt his contracting walls being stretched further. 

Chanyeol broke the kiss and groaned softly as their gazes met, "I love you, my Baekie." Baekhyun nodded and pulled him closer, "Ahh~...Make me Ahhh~ yours..." Chanyeol picked up his pace and pushed the back of the smaller's thighs down, gaining more access. Baekhyun screamed a moan as Chanyeol slipped in deeper, pressing his swollen knot against the smaller’s sweet spot. Chanyeol picked up his pace again, earning gasps and moans from Baekhyun as the smaller clawed his back.

It only took Chanyeol a few more careful yet fast and deep thrusts to send Baekhyun into paradise. Baekhyun screamed a moan as he orgasms and his walls clenched tightly around Chanyeol's knot. Chanyeol growled and ejaculated inside the younger's walls. 

A few minutes passed before Chanyeol's knot swelled down. Chanyeol gently pulled out and laid beside Baekhyun, panting softly. Baekhyun panted and turned to face the elder, "That...didn't hurt..." Chanyeol turned to face Baekhyun and smiled softly, "Because we mated with love...not anger or jealousy...because there are no more lies between us...there's only honesty and trust."

Baekhyun nodded and smiled softly as he wagged his tail, "Can we do it again?" Chanyeol chuckled softly and sat up, "How long can Luhan take care of Gijeok?" Baekhyun sat up and beamed up, "All afternoon." 

\---

Baekhyun hummed as he listened to Chanyeol's heartbeat. Chanyeol rubbed the smaller's back and whispered, "This was nice..." Baekhyun nodded and sat up, stretching before gazing down at Chanyeol and offering a bright smile, "It was...better than my first time and the few I remembered to be nice." 

Chanyeol sat up and cupped Baekhyun's face before pecking his lips and nodding as he whispered, "I promise to make everyday from now on worth your time...you're more than gold or any jewel to me... You're my everything." Baekhyun blushed and smiled shyly, "I love you..." Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun's lips again and whispered, "And I love you but...I'm starting to feel sorry for Luhan." 

\---

Luhan yawned as he woke up and sat up. He glanced around and chuckled nervously at the mess he had made with the pup. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and bowing at the sight of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Baekhyun smiled and ruffled Luhan's hair, "Thank you. Where is my Gijeok?" Luhan scratched his ear and giggled nervously, "He fell asleep..." Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and peeked inside, noting the mess, "Did you also fall asleep? It looks like a hurricane in there." 

Luhan gazed back inside and frowned, "We may have had too much sugar for the day...I don't quite well remember when we fell asleep..." Baekhyun giggled and nodded, "That's alright. I'll go pick him up." Luhan stepped aside and Baekhyun walked in. Chanyeol gazed at Luhan and smirked, "Practicing how to be a mother can be useful." Luhan gazed up and blushed, "I'm not...I don't...I mean...I guess..." Baekhyun returned with the pup in his arms and smiled at Luhan, "I hope he wasn’t bothering you...he tends to say things that get me nervous too... ignore them. Thank you, rest well." Luhan nodded and waved as Chanyeol and Baekhyun left with their pup.

\---

Kai rubbed his shoulders as he walked in and groaned, "Kyungsoo, can you make me that mint rubbing gel? My back hurts again. I had to deal with the council men from the neighboring towns. Can you believe that they are fighting to get the mating age lower? Like sixteen isn't bad enough. They want to make it ten." Kai sniffed and instantly growled lowly. 

Kyungsoo teared up and shook his head as their gazes met. Kai took firm steps towards Kyungsoo and the smaller yelped as Kai pounced on him. Kai leaned closer and sniffed the smaller's neck, "You smell so good." Kyungsoo whimpered and shook his head, "No...Jongin...I'm still hurt...please." Kai growled and Kyungsoo whimpered louder. 

Kai reached down for Kyungsoo's thighs and grasped them, lifting him off the ground and pressing him against the wall. Kai's hand trailed up to the smaller's waist as he growled, "I'm going to put another pup in you." Kyungsoo teared up and shook his head, "Jongin... please...please look at me." Kai growled but pulled away and met Kyungsoo's gaze. Kyungsoo teared up and sniffled, "I'm still hurt Jongin...if you mate me...I won't be able to have any pups...please..." 

Kai gulped as he snapped out of his lust state and gently placed Kyungsoo down before making his way out of the house. He ran through the town until he reached Joonmyeon's home and barged in. He walked into the patient room and sat down. Yixing walked in and sighed, "We have a bell, you know?" Kai glared at him and growled, "Where is your mate?" Joonmyeon walked in and sighed, "He doesn't have one, no need to get worked up. What does Kyungsoo need?" 

Kai lowered his gaze and frowned, "I'm a threat to him...he's my mate and his scent attracts me too much…you said we can't mate for a couple of months...I need you to give me something that will knock out my olfactory senses...every time I smell him, it's hard to control myself...he's in heat and I nearly forced him under me...I can't do this alone..." Joonmyeon frowned and nodded, "I figured that would be the case. I made a special medicine for you. It will 'kill' your sense of smell for a week. After that, if Kyungsoo is still in heat, all you have to do is take it again. Just a spoon."

Joonmyeon walked over to the counter and picked up a bottle before handing it to Kai. Kai took the bottle and bowed, "Thank you." Joonmyeon frowned and nodded, "Kyungsoo still needs you to take care of him. You can't mate him… but you can fondle him. You mated him and to some degree...if you stay away during his heat, he will get depressed." Kai nodded and opened the bottle, gulping what he calculated to be a spoon.

\---

Kai walked into his home and walked over to the bedroom. He walked in and his mouth watered at the site of Kyungsoo fingering himself. Kyungsoo's ears perked and he quickly crawled towards the headboard. Kai walked in and sat at the foot of the bed. He sighed and gazed up at Kyungsoo, "Relax... Joonmyeon gave me something to keep my hormones down...but he told me to take care of you...and I want to take care of you. Please, allow me to take care of you." 

Kyungsoo nodded and cautiously crawled over. He knelt in front of Kai and whispered, "How?" Kai gazed into the innocent and confused eyes. He blushed lightly and gulped, "Fondle you...like I do before mating you." Kyungsoo blushed and lowered his gaze, "That's embarrassing." Kai shook his head and reached to caress Kyungsoo's cheek, "That's why...I want you to touch me as I touch you...that way...it's more intimate."

Kyungsoo crawled away and blushed brightly, "No...that's..." Kai frowned and sighed, "You're my mate...I want you to be comfortable with me..." Kyungsoo frowned and gulped, "But...how am I supposed to do that?" Kai gulped and nodded, "I touch you and you touch me. My smell sense may be off but...just seeing you gets me excited." Kyungsoo gulped and lowered his head before nodding, "Okay." 

Kai gently reached for Kyungsoo's waist and laid him down. He parted Kyungsoo's trembling thighs and leaned in between them. He trailed his hand down towards Kyungsoo's rim and slipped two fingers through it. Kyungsoo moaned and teared up as he raised his hips, attempting to deepen the thrusting fingers. 

Kai leaned closer and whispered, "Touch me." Kyungsoo hesitantly trailed his hand down and grasped Kai's erect penis. He began stroking it to the same rhythm of Kai's thrusts. Kai moaned and groaned, "I want you so much." Kyungsoo whimpered and moaned as Kai added another finger.

\---

Kyungsoo gasped and hugged his pillow as Kai slipped his tongue through the soaked rim. Kyungsoo squirmed and released a loud moan as he orgasmed. Kai pulled away and laid beside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo panted and turned to gaze at Kai. Kai met his gaze and offered a smile, "You did well, my mate...my love." Kyungsoo blushed and whispered, "I'd do anything for you." Kai nodded and wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo's waist, "Now, try to rest for a bit and we'll continue when your pains come back." 

Kyungsoo nodded and scooted closer, nudging his head in the crook of Kai's neck. He sighed softly and pecked Kai's chest, "I love you." Kai chuckled softly and nodded, "I know. You kept saying it while I touched you." Kyungsoo held in a sob as his eyes began to tear. Kai sighed and hugged him tighter, not noticing the smaller's state, "I love you, Kyungsoo. I want us to have our own pups...I'm dying to see you play and nurse our pups." Kyungsoo pulled away and sobbed, "Do you really mean it?" 

Kai frowned as he noticed Kyungsoo's flushed face and the trails of tears. He nodded frantically and leaned closer to kiss Kyungsoo's lips. Kyungsoo whimpered and Kai broke the kiss with concern, "Is it hurting again?" Kyungsoo nodded and lowered his gaze with shame. Kai chuckled softly and caressed the smaller's cheek, "I'm your mate. It's okay. I'm here for you in every sense. I'll always take care of you." Kai gently turned Kyungsoo onto his back and positioned himself between the trembling thighs.

\---

(weeks later)

Kyungsoo began sweeping the floor and humming a lullaby. He smiled as he finished and sighed, "Now, to Jongin's clothes." He walked over to the bedroom and grabbed the handle of the clothes’ basket. He smiled and rolled the basket that Kai had modified for him. It had been a hard year but Kai had proven to be a good mate. He always took care of him, even with the smallest things. Kai had once seen him struggling to carry the heavy basket and the next day, the baskets had been modified with wheels and a handle. 

He walked out to the backyard and began soaking the clothes in the tank of water. A figure approached him and he jolted as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He gazed at the younger wolf with wide eyes and the younger simply giggled. The younger wolf bowed and smiled as he stood up straight, "Hi. You're Kyungsoo, right? I don't think we actually met formally. I'm Luhan." Kyungsoo gulped and bowed before nodding, "Yes...I'm Kyungsoo...it's nice to meet you...Jongin... he's not home..." 

Luhan nodded and giggled, "I know. His mom said to come here for my tutoring from now on." Kyungsoo nodded and lowered his gaze, "I see...would you like tea or something to eat while you wait?" Luhan frowned and shook his head, "No, thank you. I'm starting my heat so everything tastes so bad." Kyungsoo held in a sob and nodded as his eyes grew glossy, "Please...go wait inside...he should arrive soon." Luhan nodded and smiled, "Do you need help? I don't mind...I'm not that great at washing but...I can learn." 

Kyungsoo forced a smile and shook his head, "It's okay...I know why you're here and I know what is going to happen...you don't have to be nice to me...I understand. Just… please go inside...I'll stay outside and wash for the rest of the afternoon." Luhan frowned and nodded before bowing and going inside the house. Kyungsoo teared up as he scrubbed the sleeves of Kai's shirt. 

\---

Kai walked into his home and sighed as he loosened his dress shirt buttons, "Kyungsoo...I'm home. I'm starving, what did you make?" He glanced up and frowned as he spotted Luhan sitting at the dinner table, "Luhan? Why are you here?" Luhan smiled and shrugged, "Your mom said you'll tutor me here from now on. Your mate is nice, offered me food and all...but he does seem a little...scared...is he alright?" 

Kai nodded and buttoned his shirt back up, "Yeah...did he say something that didn't sound okay?" Luhan pouted and frowned, "He got really weird about you tutoring me…started making it sound like it was a crime...I almost had the urge to apologize and leave...but I really need this session...the derivatives are killing me." Kai frowned and nodded, "Okay, I'll be quick. Something is bothering me." 

Luhan tilted his head and gazed out the back door, "It's getting colder… don't you think he should stop washing by now?" Kai gazed out the back door and gulped, "He's outside?" Luhan nodded and Kai rushed out. Kai walked over to where Kyungsoo scrubbed a shirt and cleared his throat, "It's cold… leave it for tomorrow." 

Kyungsoo sniffled and wiped away his tears before turning around and gazing up at Kai. He forced a smile and dried his hands on his shirt, "It's okay...I can keep going...don't worry...I won't disturb." Kai frowned and shook his head, "Luhan isn't that easily distracted. Come inside and drink something warm." Kyungsoo shook his head and took a few steps back, "No...don't be cruel with me...I know I'm at fault… that I failed...but if you feel even a little of affection for me...then don't make me be inside that house..." Kyungsoo teared up and shook his head, "I don't want to hear as you mate him...as you make a pup in his womb." 

Kai shook his head and reached for Kyungsoo, hugging him tightly. He sighed and rubbed the smaller's back as the other sobbed into his chest. Kyungsoo sobbed louder and shook his head as he pulled away, "Please don't...I'll try harder…I swear...please don't change me...I love you...isn't that enough?...I will do everything in my power to get pregnant again… please...please don't mate Luhan." 

Kai shook his head and cupped Kyungsoo's face, "I'm going to tutor Luhan. That is all. Nothing more. We have nothing. Please...believe me."

\---

Kyungsoo served tea as Kai finished explaining a concept to Luhan. Luhan sighed and leaned back as he nodded, "Okay...I think I've got it now." Kai nodded and his stomach growled. Kyungsoo walked over to the stove and began serving dinner. He walked over to the table with the plate and served it to Kai. Kai smiled and began eating. 

Luhan smiled and Kyungsoo walked over to serve him tea. Kyungsoo gestured to the cup and cleared his throat, "It's chameleon tea...it's sweet and doesn't make you throw up...I drink it when I'm in heat...it's comforting to my stomach...maybe it can be to yours too." Luhan nodded and began sipping the tea. 

\---

Kai growled and hovered over Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo whimpered and trembled under Kai. Kai leaned closer and sniffed Kyungsoo's neck as he whispered, "Mine...you're the only one I'll mate and breed...your womb is the only one I want to plant a seed in. Get it through your head, I'm not letting you loose...you'll never be free from me." Kyungsoo whimpered and nodded frantically. 

Kai laid down beside Kyungsoo and hugged him tightly before falling asleep instantly. Kyungsoo shivered and gazed at the ceiling with slight confusion at his mate’s sudden reaction.

\---

(weeks later)

Kyungsoo cleaned up the kitchen and frowned as he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door, instantly regretting it. Kai's father walked in and closed the door behind him, "Rumor has it...you're not being taken care of properly." Kyungsoo took several steps back, making his way towards the kitchen. 

Kai's father smirked and glanced around, "Your mother used to live here...she was supposed to be my mate...but she ran off on the day of our union and returned weeks later... pregnant, with you....I was devastated and hated her for several years....but as you grew up, I couldn't deny that I had to thank her for running off..."

Kyungsoo gulped as he backed onto one of the counters. Kai's father chuckled lowly and gazed at Kyungsoo with lust, "Your scent is ten times more luring. I've waited to have you for so long...and tonight, I won't hold myself back." 

\---

Kyungsoo teared up as he held the door knob with all his strength. He shook his head frantically and shouted, "Please! Just leave! Leave!" Kai's father kicked the door and growled, "Get out here!" Kyungsoo shook his head and shouted, "No! I love Jongin! I don't want to be with you! Leave me alone!" Kai's father growled and kicked the door open, "I will fuck you as much as I want to! You were supposed to be mine!" 

Kyungsoo grabbed the knife he had managed to snatch. He pointed it at Kai's father and sobbed, "No! I'm Jongin's! I'm his! Only he can touch me! I won't let you!...leave!" Kyungsoo shook his head as he kept his gaze on the elder wolf, "I won't hesitate...I'm Jongin's...I will protect what belongs to my mate...even if I have to kill you to do so." 

Kai's father smirked and reached down but Kyungsoo swung the knife around. He gulped as he noted the blade smeared with blood. He gazed up and Kai's father growled before pulling him out of the closet. Kyungsoo screamed and struggled as Kai's father threw him on the bed and restrained him. 

A large wolf jumped onto Kai's father and bit his shoulder. The elder quickly shifted and began fighting the other wolf. Kyungsoo curled up and watched as the unknown wolf sunk its fangs into Kai's father and threw him around until he laid lifeless. Kyungsoo gazed at the wolf with fear. 

The wolf paced over and shifted before grabbing a bed sheet and wrapping it around. Kyungsoo gulped and stuttered, "Ple… please…I lo...love Jongin." Kai's mother glared at him and growled, "You idiot! I tried to get you away! You left me no choice! You made me kill my mate!" Kyungsoo whimpered and teared up. 

Kai's mother rolled her eyes and spoke coldly, "I love my son. I want what's best for him. You're weak...work harder...give me the grandson you're meant to give me. Stop being so useless." She stood up and gazed at the lifeless body, "I loved my mate once...until he became perverse and lusted for others...rolling on the beds of other wolves is one thing...but rolling in your bed...and doing it by force is unacceptable." 

Kyungsoo gazed at the body and gulped, "Will you be alright?" Kai's mother laughed and walked over to kick the lifeless body, "I'm an alpha...the only thing he ever gave me worth my time was Jongin....the rest was a pain in the ass. I'll go get dressed and get Kai's grandfather…I'm sure he saw this coming...after all, he would have wanted me to protect you." 

\---

Kai bursted into the bedroom and shook Kyungsoo awake. Kyungsoo whined and then adjusted his vision. He cupped Kai's face and frowned, "What are you doing here? Weren't you five towns away?" Kai frowned and began examining Kyungsoo, "My grandfather called, they informed me. Did he hurt you?...did she hurt you?..." Kyungsoo shook his head and whispered, "She saved me...he didn't touch me..." 

Kai nodded and cradled Kyungsoo, "Sleep in my arms tonight...I won't leave until I'm sure you're in an adequate mental state." Kyungsoo nuzzled into Kai's neck and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

\---

(weeks later)

Kyungsoo frowned as he heard the news and quickly rushed to Luhan's home. He knocked on the door and Luhan's mother opened it. He gulped and whispered, "Hello...I'm here to visit Luhan..." Luhan's mother teared up and nodded, "He's still shaken...people aren't being considerate...what can we expect? They're all disgraceful wolves." 

Kyungsoo followed the elder woman up the stairs and into the last bedroom. Kyungsoo walked into the room the elderly wolf gestured him towards. He walked over to the bed and sat down before cradling a sobbing Luhan. Luhan teared up and hugged Kyungsoo tightly, "He was nice to me...why did he do that to me?... why?...why did he hurt me?..." 

Kyungsoo sniffed and frowned as he tried to comfort Luhan. Luhan fell asleep after crying for several minutes. Kyungsoo walked down after tucking Luhan in. He walked into the kitchen and frowned as he met Luhan's mother's gaze, "Mam…Luhan is in heat...was he...when...it happened?" Luhan's mother teared up as she gave a slight nod, "He doesn't know...he's still in shock and he's still bleeding from the scarring...there's no way to know if he implanted in my baby's womb...I just hope...he didn't. Luhan isn't ready for this...if I hadn't pressured him..." Kyungsoo walked over and comforted the elderly wolf as she cried with sorrow.

\---

(months later)

Kyungsoo frowned as Kai's mother frowned and spat out the food, "This tastes disgusting! Is it spoiled?!" Kyungsoo tasted the food and shook his head, "It's lamb...it's supposed to be a little more chewy..." Kai's mother growled and stood up, "Whatever! Pack it. If I starve...maybe I'll eat it." 

\---

Kyungsoo whimpered and rubbed his lower abdomen. He peeked outside the window and frowned as he spotted Kai talking with the newest wolf in town, Sehun. Sure the wolf had impregnated Luhan but they weren't mated and Kai seemed to smile a lot when exchanging words with him. Kyungsoo took a leap of faith and stepped out, hopping Kai would pick him over the other.

\---

******Events from “Only One” take place at this moment******

\---

Kyungsoo gulped and whimpered as the pain grew stronger. He panted and gazed at the ceiling, pleading for Kai to walk in and finally take care of him. His prayers were answered as Kai walked in with a lusting gaze. 

\---

******Events from “Only One” take place at this moment******

\---

(days later)

Kyungsoo moaned and his knees trembled as Kai thrusted his knot deeper. He hugged the pillow beneath him tighter and moaned as Kai began thrusting at a steady pace. Kyungsoo shivered and his muscles contracted as he orgasmed. Kai hugged Kyungsoo’s waist tightly as he ejaculated within the contracting walls. Kai gently pushed Kyungsoo face down and laid on top of him. He kissed Kyungsoo's sweaty cheek and whispered, "When I swell down, get on your back...okay?" Kyungsoo nodded and licked his dry lips.

A few minutes passed before Kai's knot swelled down. Kai gently pulled out and grabbed a few pillows, placing them behind Kyungsoo's back before turning the smaller onto his back. Kyungsoo whined in complaint to the uncomfortable position but Kai gave him a small growl. Kyungsoo pouted and whispered, "How long do I have to stay like this?...why are you doing this?" Kai sighed and laid beside Kyungsoo, hugging the smaller, "I'm raising your hips to keep my semen inside for longer and for it to trail back to the deepest part of your tract...I'm trying to get us to conceive....I'm jealous...even Luhan is having a baby...we have to catch up, my love." 

Kyungsoo nodded and whispered, "I was thinking that maybe I could start taking some herbs to help with my health and that would make me more fertile." Kai shook his head and kissed Kyungsoo's cheek, "No gorgeous, I want you to conceive naturally. Besides, your body is very sensitive...I don't want you taking anything." Kyungsoo nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

\---

(next day)

Kyungsoo stretched and whined as he rolled on his stomach. He frowned as he found the bed empty. Sounds came from outside and Kyungsoo instantly sat up, wrapping the bed sheet around himself. He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small knife. Steps approached the room and Kyungsoo pulled his legs up, hugging them tightly. The door opened and Kai walked in with a tray of food. Kyungsoo sighed and placed the knife back into the drawer. 

Kai chuckled and walked over, "Relax, my love. It's just me." Kyungsoo nodded and smiled, "Thank you..." Kai raised an eyebrow and sat besides Kyungsoo, "For what? Feeding my fantasy?" Kyungsoo frowned and tilted his head, "What do you mean?" Kai chuckled and shrugged, "I like to mate you to the point you need me even to eat… having you weak and shivering...it gives me a sort of superior feeling… it satisfies me." 

Kyungsoo frowned and nodded, "Well...I won't be able to walk until my legs stop trembling...biting me again wasn't necessary." Kai leaned over and pecked Kyungsoo's cheek, "No, but I desired to do it. It makes your orgasms stronger and...I couldn't control myself." Kyungsoo sighed and shrugged, "Well, what's done is done...my back hurts from laying over those pillows." Kai chuckled and nodded, "Well, this is to make up for it, have some food...it's not that tasty but I've been getting a few classes from an excellent cook." 

Kyungsoo took a spoon of the fried rice and nodded, "And who's that?" Kai grinned and shrugged, "This little omega with pale skin and big eyes. He smells like fruit and has a body to kill for. The sounds he makes drive me insane." Kyungsoo blushed and chewed quietly. He swallowed and nodded before gazing up at Kai, "A tablespoon less of oil...but other than that...it's tasty." Kai leaned in and pressed his lips against Kyungsoo's, kissing the smaller passionately. 

Kai broke the kiss and panted before releasing a whine, "Why can't your heats be longer." Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he blushed brightly, "Jongin...they're five days long..." Kai raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "And you think that's enough for me?" 

Kyungsoo blushed brighter and gulped as he averted his gaze, "You know...I don't need to be in heat...I...I don't mind mating without being in heat." Kai gulped and waited a few seconds before taking the tray and placing it on the dresser. He climbed back on the bed and pulled the sheets off Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo laid back and parted his thighs, meeting Kai's gaze with nervous eyes. 

\---

(weeks later)

Kyungsoo sniffed and instantly rushed to the bathroom, vomiting all he had eaten the day before. He sat beside the toilet and sighed as he rested his head against the side of the tub.

\---

Sehun frowned and whispered, "Something isn't right...Luhan isn't submissive to me...I tried to kiss him and he said he's not in heat...to not touch him." Kai raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he gazed at Luhan from afar, "Did you mate him?" 

Sehun nodded and sighed, "Of course...I got him pregnant with XiaoLu..." Kai chuckled and nodded, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you followed the ritual of claiming a mate. Didn't Joonmyeon teach you a bit?...Didn’t Luhan tell you?" Sehun shook his head and gazed back at Luhan with concern, "So...Luhan isn't my mate?" 

Kai sighed and nodded, "Not yet. But by tonight...he will be. This is what you will do...get your mother in law to take XiaoLu out for a few hours. Then, corner Luhan and bite his neck or whatever you can. That's going to make him needy. You're going to go ahead and mate him to your delight, since he will be more than willing to." 

Sehun nodded frantically and Kai continued, "Make sure your knot stays inside and you come inside him. The only problem with this is that...you could get him pregnant again." Sehun beamed up and smiled, "More pups with Luhan would be wonderful...he's such a good mom...like my mom used to be." 

Kai frowned and nodded, "Yes but...XiaoLu is still too young to have brother or sister...so...try not to get him pregnant...when you're able to pull out, do it and then get him to stand or sit up...okay." Sehun frowned but nodded in agreement.

\---

Luhan gazed at Sehun with worry and gulped, "Sehunnie...why are you looking at me like that?" Sehun glared at Luhan and growled, "Because you didn't tell me about properly claiming you. I trusted you... but you just lie and push me away. You said you wanted to be a family but you won't even be my mate." 

Luhan played with his hands nervously and shook his head, "We are a family...I am your mate..." Sehun growled and bared his teeth at Luhan, "Liar! You lie to me because I'm younger! You think I don't notice but I do!" Sehun frowned and gazed at Luhan with sorrow, "You won't let me kiss you unless you're in heat... yet everyone around us kiss to their delight...and you don't even let my knot inside you...you push me away."

Luhan frowned and lowered his head, remaining quiet. Sehun nodded and teared up, "You can't even deny it...if you didn't want me...you should have just told me... I can come visit XiaoLu everyday... but I won't make you suffer having to stand my presence." Sehun turned away and began walking around the bedroom, collecting what little belongings he had. He grabbed a necklace Luhan had given him and sobbed, "I really thought you meant it..." He made his way out of the bedroom and Luhan followed him. Luhan whimpered and whispered, "Where are you going?" 

Sehun sniffled and whispered, "Out of your life...I won't be a burden... it's obvious you don't love me and don't want to be my mate." Luhan whimpered and reach to back hug Sehun, restraining him from leaving, "No...I love you...I'm sorry... My mom said that if we mated under the ritual, I might get pregnant again and I was scared since XiaoLu is still a baby... I'm sorry...we can mate...if I get pregnant...it's okay...I'll ask my mom for more help with XiaoLu and...please don't leave us...don't leave me...I meant it...I love you." 

Sehun turned around, dropping his things, and faced Luhan, cupping the shorter's face, "You swear?" Luhan nodded frantically and whimpered, "Yes... don't leave me...bite me." He tilted his head to the side and tip toed to get closer to Sehun's lips. Sehun bit his lips and his ears twitched in response to the submissive behavior. He gently pulled away and pointed at the bed, "Then lay down for me." Luhan nodded frantically and quickly stripped before climbing on the bed and laying down. He parted his thighs and gazed at Sehun as his ears twitched with anticipation. 

Sehun removed his clothes and climbed on the bed. He hovered over Luhan and whimpered as he leaned down and hugged the elder. Luhan frowned and rubbed the younger's back cooing him, "There, there Sehunnie...everything will be okay. Don't cry. Come, bite and let's mate to make our union official...I want to call you mines and for you to call me yours."

Sehun sniffled and pulled away, "Really?" Luhan nodded and smiled brightly, "I love you, Sehunnie. You're my only one...you know I would never give up having what I have with you...it's special... unique." Sehun smiled and nodded, "I love you with all my heart." Luhan nodded and pulled Sehun closer, locking their lips in a tender kiss. 

Sehun broke the kiss and trailed down kisses until he reached Luhan's hip. He gazed up at Luhan and kissed his hip before baring his canines and sinking them into the pale skin. Luhan gasped and moaned as his hips bucked up in response to the stinging, yet pleasurable bite. 

Sehun retracted his canines and kneeled down, watching as Luhan moaned and whined. Luhan whimpered and shook his head as he reached for Sehun and pulled him down, "It hurts~ Please~ Mate me~" Sehun eyes widened as Luhan held him tightly and kept whimpering. Sehun pulled away and whispered, "Lulu...are you okay?" Luhan whined and pouted, "Sehunnie~ Mate me!" Sehun nodded and quickly leaned down. He gently aligned his erect penis with Luhan's soaking rim and penetrated the smaller. Luhan moaned as his back arched and his body shivered with pleasure.

Sehun moaned and leaned closer, penetrating the smaller deeper. He groaned as the warm and soaked walls slowly contracted around his erect penis. Luhan moaned and whimpered as the lack of movement teased his body's needs. Sehun licked his dry lips and nodded as he struggled to pull away and hold his weight on his palms. 

Luhan noted the younger's struggle and reached to cup his face, "Sehunnie, do you want me to...help you." Sehun frowned and whimpered before whispering, "I'm sorry...I just get too excited and then...it's hard to control myself." Luhan smiled softly and nodded before gently helping Sehun pull out and lay down on his back. Luhan carefully straddled the younger and impaled himself on the younger's erect penis. He moaned and began riding Sehun as fast as his strength allowed him to. Sehun moaned and watched as the elder moaned in pleasure. 

Sehun's heart sped up and his pupils dilated. A sudden need to dominate overcame him and within a second, he flipped them around and pinned Luhan to the bed. He growled, making the elder whimper, and then began thrusting at a slightly fast pace. Luhan moaned as his thighs trembled from the overwhelming pleasure. Sehun growled again and Luhan shook his head frantically as the other’s motions turned rough. Luhan pushed Sehun away and crawled backwards before glaring at the younger, "No!...You can't have me if you're going to act like that. Calm down." 

Sehun frowned and climbed back on the bed before whispering, "Sorry...my hormones got carried away again." Luhan sighed and nodded before laying back down. Sehun gently penetrated the smaller again and shivered as the warm walls sucked him in. Luhan moaned and grasped the sheets beneath him. 

Sehun began thrusting and slowly picked up his pace. Luhan whimpered moans as Sehun's knot began to swell. Sehun remained still after a deep thrust as his knot swelled up. Once he had reached his size, he began thrusting gently and careful not to pull his knot out. Luhan's back arched as he spilled euphoric moans. 

Sehun reached for Luhan's legs and placed them over his shoulders in order to penetrate deeper. The younger kept his thrusts firm and angled perfectly to press his knot on the elder's sweet spot. Luhan screamed moans and shook his head frantically as his muscles began contracting. His lower abdominal muscles contracted and he orgasmed with a cry of the younger's name.

Sehun groaned and clawed the bed sheets as the elder's walls clamped his knot. He forced his knot deeper and ejaculated with quick and short jerks. Luhan whimpered softly and nuzzled against the younger's neck. Sehun whimpered softly and began nibbling gently on one of Luhan's ears. Luhan yelped softly and whispered, "Not too hard, Sehunnie." 

Sehun nodded and pecked Luhan's ear before pulling away and gazing down at the elder, he wagged his tail and smiled brightly, "You're my mate now, no one will pull us apart." Luhan giggled softly and propped on his elbows to peck Sehun's lips, "Silly Sehunnie, I told you already that no one would come between us. Even if you didn't bite me, we are still bonded by XiaoLu. A cub is an official bond, no one can come between it."

Luhan laid back down and sighed, "Besides...The only alpha I'll allow to touch me is you...and the only one I want to have litters of pups with...is you." Sehun wagged his tail again and leaned back down, hugging the elder tightly, "I love you so much." Luhan giggled and hugged Sehun back. 

They remained still for a few more minutes and once Sehun's knot swelled down, he pulled out and laid beside the elder. He reached to intertwine their hands and gazed at the ceiling, "I used to be scared that a better alpha would come around and sweep you away...there are so many strong alpha's around here." Luhan hummed and shook his head, "No...you're stronger...and your scent is very alluring to me." Sehun chuckled and turned to face Luhan, "Is that so?" Luhan turned to face Sehun and smiled softly, "Yes...only yours." 

\---

Kai walked in and locked the door before rushing into the bedroom. He spotted Kyungsoo folding clothes and walked over to back hug him. Kyungsoo tried to turn around but Kai began slipping his hand into his pants. Kyungsoo whimpered as Kai grasped his penis and whispered, "I could barely concentrate. All I kept thinking about was having you underneath me...moaning my name in that sweet melody..." 

Kyungsoo whimpered and shook his as he pulled away and gazed at Kai with worry, "I threw up...I haven't been feeling well." Kai frowned and reached for Kyungsoo, pulling him into a tender hug, "When?" Kyungsoo sniffled and teared up, "This morning...after you left...the whole morning I sat by the toilet." Kai nodded and sighed, "Let's go get you checked." 

\---

Joonmyeon smiled brightly and walked over to his cabinet, pulling out a few bottles, "I made these myself. They're completely natural and very helpful." He walked over to Kyungsoo and handed the bottles to Kai, "One daily. Feed him well, but only what he wants." Kyungsoo frowned and gulped, "What's wrong with me?" Joonmyeon smiled and chuckled softly, "You're pregnant." 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he glanced down to his abdomen, "Pregnant?" Kai gulped and gazed at Kyungsoo's abdomen, "Really?" Joonmyeon rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes. Why are you so amazed? Rumor has it that you two mate even outside of Kyungsoo's heat cycles. He's bound to get pregnant if you can't keep your hands off him." Kyungsoo teared up and gazed at Joonmyeon, "Will I miscarry again?" 

Joonmyeon smiled and shook his head, "No, you're super healthy. Your weight is normal, even over. Your immune system seems to be functioning properly and your only issue is morning sickness." Kai shook himself rapidly and his ears perked up as he turned to face Kyungsoo, "We're going to have a baby." Kyungsoo nodded, slightly worried for the younger's state. Kai grinned and lifted Kyungsoo up gently, spinning them around the room. 

Joonmyeon shook his head frantically and shouted, "No! You'll make him throw up!" Kai stopped and gazed at Kyungsoo with worry. Kyungsoo smiled and giggled softly, "I'm okay...we're okay," Kai smiled and leaned in to kiss Kyungsoo's lips. Joonmyeon sighed and smiled as he watched them. 

Yixing walked into the patient room and frowned, "Honey...have you seen my dress shirt. I have to run to that town up north to check up on the trading." Joonmyeon frowned and nodded, "In the first drawer of the dresser." 

Kai placed Kyungsoo down and the smaller watched as Yixing left without saying another word. Joonmyeon forced a smile and nodded, "You two should get home and celebrate." Kai gently led Kyungsoo out and Joonmyeon began cleaning up. Yixing walked in again and frowned, "Are you sure you washed it?" Joonmyeon walked out and over to the bedroom, pulling out the dress shirt from the drawer. He placed it on the bed and whispered, "Here..." 

Yixing walked in and reached for the shirt. He put it on and checked his attire in the mirror. Joonmyeon lowered his head and gulped, "The northern town...it's the all female town...isn't it?" Yixing nodded and reached for his cologne. Joonmyeon quietly left the room and rushed towards the patient room. He opened the cabinet and reached for a few herbs. He heard the main door close and took a few leaves, chewing on them slowly as he made his way to the bedroom.

He laid down and hugged Yixing's pillow. Tears trailed down and he sniffled as he reached to rub his lower abdomen, "You didn't even notice...you've lost interest in me...what am I going to do...what are we going to do...if he selects a real mate...we're out of this picture."

\---

Sehun rubbed the pup's belly and chuckled, "Me and your Mommie are really happy now." The pup barked and Sehun frowned, "What do you mean, it was about time?" The pup barked a few more times and Sehun lowered his head before whispering, "Don't tell your Mommie... I was really sad that night...he doesn't know I saw him talking to that Yifan guy...I remembered that he used to like him and I just became sad when I thought your mom prefered him."

The pup barked again and Sehun shook his head, "No...Mommie promised that he would only have pups with me..." Luhan quietly stepped into the room and frowned, "Sehun...you thought I would change you?...you cried over it?" Sehun stood up quickly and gazed at Luhan with wide, shocked eyes. He quickly shook his head and averted his gaze, "No...I...XiaoLu misunderstood...I wouldn't cry..." 

Luhan approached Sehun and hugged him gently, "It's okay to cry...but never doubt me again. Yifan came to ask me about pregnancy symptoms...he thinks Tao, the boy he mated...is pregnant." Sehun sighed and hugged Luhan back, "I'm sorry." Luhan pulled away and pecked his lips before leaning down to pick up the pup, "How about we all go fishing. Daddy knows how to make it fun." Sehun smiled and nodded, "Yes...let's go." 

\---

Yixing frowned and shook his head, "I have a mate...sorry." The female wolf tilted her head and giggled, "No, you don't. You haven't bitten anyone. No one else's blood runs in your veins." Yixing averted his gaze and gulped, "We wanted to wait… he wanted to make sure he could conceive before we sealed the union." The female wolf sat down and crossed her legs, "And how long has it been?" 

Yixing gulped and shrugged, "A few years." The female wolf chuckled softly and sighed, "A few years? A strong beta like you shoots offspring easily...I'm thinking… someone is sterile and doesn't want to speak up." Yixing gazed at the female and tilted his head, "No...he wouldn't lie to me." The female wolf stood up and walked over, straddling Yixing, "How about we test it. Mate me...I can assure you I'll get pregnant. I'm not sterile." Yixing gulped and gently pushed the female away. He stood up and bowed, "If that was all...please give my regards to your father. Good night." 

\---

Yixing walked into the bedroom and frowned as he found Joonmyeon sleeping. He walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning down and pecking the sleeping wolf's lips. Joonmyeon stretched as he awoke and sighed, "Is it tomorrow already?" Yixing frowned and shook his head, "No..." Joonmyeon sat up and frowned, "What's wrong?" 

Yixing sighed and nodded, "We've been trying for four years...is...one of us sterile?" Joonmyeon gulped and lowered his head, "Is that what one of the females told you...that I'm sterile..." Yixing gulped and shrugged, "They suggested it..." Joonmyeon nodded and gazed up at Yixing, "Do you love me?" 

Yixing frowned and reached to caress Joonmyeon's cheek, "You should know better than to ask me." Joonmyeon teared up and whispered, "Bite me..." Yixing gulped and pulled his hand away, "But you said not to until you..." Joonmyeon sobbed and whispered, "You don't want to..." 

Yixing pushed Joonmyeon down and pinned him against the mattress before dipping into the shorter's neck and burying his canines through the flesh. Joonmyeon whimpered and tossed around a little as Yixing suckled. A few seconds passed before Yixing retracted his canines and howled. He gazed down at Joonmyeon and frowned as he met a composed gaze, "Why aren't you...needy to be bred." 

Joonmyeon lowered his gaze and whispered, "Because...I'm bred already...I'm pregnant." Yixing's ears perked and his tail wagged, "Really?" Joonmyeon nodded and Yixing laid beside him, hugging him tightly, "I love you so much...my mate." 

\---

(months later)

Kyungsoo sweated profusely and screamed. Kai panicked and walked around the bathroom preparing the bathtub. He walked back out and lifted Kyungsoo off the bed, "I need you to shift, honey. We will get through this." Kyungsoo shifted into his wolf form and Kai gently placed him in the tub. The small wolf whimpered and pushed. Kai's eyes widened as the water stained pink. He quickly reached behind the wolf and lifted out the small pup. The pup sneezed and whimpered as it kicked it's paws without any direction. 

Kai leaned closer to Kyungsoo and whispered, "Done?" The wolf nodded and Kai stood up and wrapped a towel around the pup. He began draining the tub and helping the wolf clean up. The pup whimpered louder and the wolf nudged Kai's neck. Kai nodded and walked over to place the pup on the bed. He walked over to the tub and gently lifted the small wolf in his arms, carrying it over to the bed. 

Kai bit on his bottom lip and smiled as he watched his pup nurse hungrily on the small wolf. He carefully placed a blanket over the small wolf and laid beside the pup, petting it gently. 

\---

(days later)

Kyungsoo giggled and called out, "Jongin! Come!" Kai walked into the house and smiled, "What do you need, my love?" Kyungsoo blushed and smiled brighter, "Spend time with us...look." Kyungsoo turned to the pup and raised his index fingers, "In-Su, what is one plus one?" The pup barked and wagged his tail. Kai chuckled and crouched down beside Kyungsoo, "No way, you can count already?! You're so smart, In-Su!”

Kai hugged Kyungsoo and pecked his lips, "Thank you. You've given me a beautiful son...and I can't even begin to express what I feel for you...what you've made me feel for you." Kyungsoo teared up and smiled, "Thank you...for going through this...even if it was just an obligation." Kai shook his head and smiled, "No, we were meant to be...because the only time I ever felt turned on was when I smelled your scent. Only you could awaken the wolf in me." 

Kyungsoo wiped his tears away and nodded, "Then I expect you to abide by our mating and love me...for the rest of our lives." Kai chuckled softly and nodded, "That's my heart's number one obligation. I will love you until the day I part." Kyungsoo hugged Kai tightly and whispered, "I promise to be yours forever."   
  
  
  


**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This side story turned out longer than the original...it happens lol


End file.
